Radiante Oscuridad
by Hellysion
Summary: El Santuario de Athena es el baluarte desde el cual los dioses dirigen la guerra contra Hades y Poseidón. Saga es el Verdugo de la Orden de Athena, segundo Caballero de Géminis, pero su destino probará ser un complicado laberinto de luz y sombras. *yaoi
1. Capítulo 1

Will the angels sing tonight

Or will they perish in the shadows of this newborn light

Will we crumble into dust

Will we blow away

Like the ravens did yesterday

Can we mend this broken reed

Seal the doom of this house of cards

Mine Eyes. SWITCHBLADE SYMPHONY

Esa noche ardió en un océano de sangre y fuego, marcando el fin y el principio de sus vidas.

Kanon no podía saberlo, pero aún a sus nueve años entendía que su vida jamás sería la misma, no después de lo que había visto. No creía poder correr lo suficiente para que las imágenes de ese infierno lo dejaran, pero iba a intentarlo, y siguió hasta sentir que sus pulmones estallarían del esfuerzo. Sus piernas cayeron al pasto, cada músculo en agonía, pero no lo notó, no era nada contra el miedo que lo dominaba, y se aferró de su hermano con el resto de sus fuerzas, temblando sin notar las lágrimas.

A su lado Saga estaba inmóvil, su rostro vacío. Él no tenía lágrimas que ofrendarle a la luna, pero devolvió el abrazo, no le gustaba ver llorar a Kanon. Entonces sintió que los observaban. Alzó la mirada para ver a un hombre de lo más extraño, y no le agradó cómo los veía, lo que hizo que escondiera el rostro contra el azul cabello de su hermano.

Shion miró atónito a los "gemelos," no sabiendo qué hacer o pensar.

— Son ellos —habló el dios a su lado, serio y, si Shion no estaba imaginando cosas, tenso. Jamás había visto esa expresión en el Herlado de los Dioses, aunque no lo culpó al regresar su mirada a esos niños. La sangre que cubría por completo a uno de ellos parecía gritar una historia terrible, pero las Moiras, encarnaciones del Destino, no se equivocaban jamás, su ordenanza era la ley inmutable que gobernaba el universo, así que esos pequeños frente a él eran los siguientes caballeros de Géminis.

Shion no quiso pensar que ese inicio sangriento a la luz de la luna llena fuera un presagio de lo que se avecinaba para la Orden de Athena.

Seis años más tarde:

Milo se sentía entusiasmado, y no era para menos: ese día sería reconocido como el Caballero de Escorpión, y apenas se contuvo de saltar en su asiento, o de salir de ese vehículo y correr al Santuario. Probablemente ya lo habría hecho de no ser porque, uno: tendría 14 años, pero no dejaría que lo vieran como un niño; y dos: no sabía cómo llegar. A su lado, el futuro caballero de Acuario lucía como todo un adulto, indiferente y frío como si ese no fuera el día más importante de sus vidas, y solo sabía su nombre porque el propio Camus se había presentado escuetamente, solo para callar el resto del camino. Sentado frente a ellos estaba un Magistrado, un hombre de aparentes 50 años, aunque ambos sabían que bien podría tener muchos más si era uno de los delegados del Patriarca Shion, la autoridad humana de más alto rango en la Orden de Athena. Lucía serio y no les había hablado más de lo necesario, instándolos a mantenerse alertas.

Milo logró mantener el silencio durante 5 minutos más, todo un récord para él.

— Escuché por ahí que eras más frío que la prisión de Cocytos —le dijo a Camus, su sonrisa divertida y maliciosa.

— Curioso, de ti dicen que eres un desastre con boca —replicó Camus, gélido, pero aún así Milo se rio. También entendía la expresión tensa del Magistrado, sabía perfectamente que la Orden tenía enemigos en cada sombra (de forma bastante literal), y que la noche era el tiempo de Hades, Rey del Inframundo, pero en su opinión sus dos compañeros de viaje deberían relajarse un poco: estaban cerca de los terrenos de la Orden, el hombre lobo que los atacara tendría que estar loco de atar o en una misión suicida, y él no creía que hubiese muchos de esos.

Se supo equivocado 5 minutos después, excepto que no los atacó un hombre lobo, sino una horda de vampiros. El vehículo se detuvo abruptamente cuando el chofer distinguió las numerosas siluetas a metros de ellos, interrumpiendo el camino, y Milo y Camus bajaron enseguida, listos para defenderse. Milo entonces comenzó a preocuparse, mirando a sus alrededores rápidamente, sintiendo el terreno con su cosmos. Eran al menos 300 de esos monstruos, sus pálidas pieles casi brillaban bajo la luna, y cada par de ojos rojos estaba puesto en ellos y sus vidas. El viento los rodeó pronto de gruñidos tenebrosos, que junto al color sangriento de esas miradas les dijeron que estaban rodeados de vampiros ferales.

_Perfecto_ —pensó Milo con sarcasmo, su preocupación escalando aunque no lo mostró, menos cuando a su lado Camus seguía casi con la misma expresión indiferente. No temía tanto por su propia seguridad, sino por la del Magistrado, no creía poder protegerlos a él y al chofer y además cuidarse de no ser desmembrado vivo o mordido. Cada uno de esos no-muertos era tan fuerte como 9 hombres, lo sabía bien, los había estudiado por 6 años, y en ese estado enloquecido eran aún más peligrosos al carecer incluso de sentido de auto-preservación. Estaban en problemas, eso sin tomar en cuenta que era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como esa. ¿Y si tomaba la decisión incorrecta...?

Los vampiros no le dieron más tiempo para pensar. Camus le gritó al Magistrado que no saliera, que cerraran las ventas, y de repente se encontraron luchando por sus vidas, intentando destruir a los vampiros con ataques a distancia, evitar que se siguieran acercando, pero eran demasiados. Lo que pareció una eternidad más tarde, varios de los sirvientes de Hades los pasaron y saltaron sobre el techo del vehículo, sus golpes sobrehumanos hundieron con facilidad el metal blindado, y Milo maldijo al sentir dolor en su brazo derecho cuando se giró para detenerlos, distrayéndose y teniendo que defenderse enseguida en vez de poder ir a ayudar. Estaba demasiado cerca del auto, una explosión de cosmos no le serviría...

Las bestias aullaron, pero Milo se desconcertó al escucharlas esta vez. Estaban aterradas, y su ego no era aún tan grande para pensar que era por su causa; eran monstruos enloquecidos por su sed de sangre, perdidos a la razón, entonces ¿qué había sido capaz de asustarlos? Contempló con una expresión casi cómica a los vampiros comenzar a huir, y aún alcanzó a destruir a unos cuantos antes de encontrarse libre de ellos. Fue cuando pudo ver qué los había espantado de esa forma.

Un caballero de oro, uno de sus doce compañeros, excepto que al verlo olvidó todo eso y también sintió un miedo primario y atroz que lo dejó paralizado en su lugar. La armadura que portaba ese hombre no era dorada, sino negra, y su presencia bien podría ser la de una bestia del Tártaro, era una marea inmensa que prometía agonía y muerte. Su silueta era la de un hombre, pero se imponía como un titán, y avanzaba como un vendaval de destrucción, sin detenerse un instante. Milo apenas pudo ver sus movimientos, distinguir en su mano izquierda el arma que usaba para volver cenizas todo lo que estaba a su alrededor: una guadaña más negra que el negro, ni la luz de la luna la iluminaba, y en esas manos blanquísimas se volvía una siniestra estela de muerte, cortando miembros y cabezas como si solo fueran muñecos, tiñendo la noche de rojo con su cautivante danza. Incluso esos monstruos podían sentir la tremenda presión que ejercía ese formidable cosmos...

El cosmos del Verdugo de la Orden de Athena, uno de los dos caballeros de Géminis. Había escuchado sobre él, no que la información abundara, pero nada lo hubiera preparado para esa experiencia, y no supo qué decir cuando se acercó a ellos, rodeado de un silencio casi absoluto, uno que la noche misma parecía recia a romper. A 4 metros pudo ver que llevaba un pesado casco con dos rostros a cada lado, ambos sonriendo de forma siniestra, y que ensombrecía su rostro cubierto por una máscara negra, sin expresión y que solo aumentaba lo inquietante de su presencia; al ya no haber enemigos, la temible guadaña desapareció en al aire consumida por estelas de sombras relucientes.

_Es más alto que yo_, se encontró pensando Milo, como hipnotizado. Su cabello casi tocaba el suelo, lacio aunque ligeramente alborotado en su cabeza, y tenía un hermoso color azul cerúleo, cautivante por la forma casi líquida en que caía sobre las severas formas de esa armadura, agitándose al mínimo movimiento. El Verdugo les dio la espalda un momento después, y se marchó rodeado por ese mismo silencio terrible, aunque su cosmos ya no inundaba el lugar, y hasta ese momento Milo se dio cuenta de que contenía la respiración. Capturó una gran bocanada, aturdido, y de igual forma subió de nuevo al auto. El Magistrado le ordenó al pálido chofer que avanzara, y nadie dijo nada el resto del camino.

Nada volvió a molestarlos, y no les sorprendió. Si la luna misma se hubiera ocultado de repente, asustada, tampoco les hubiera parecido extraordinario después de eso.

**oOo**

La Orden de Athena era un enorme complejo ubicado en el Monte Olimpo en Grecia, aunque los satélites no fueran capaces de ubicarlo, por supuesto. Ellos llegaron primero a la ciudad aledaña al Santuario, Rodorio, donde residían las muchas personas que laboraban en la Orden, y sus familias. Era una ciudad pintoresca, mezcla de viejo y nuevo, similar a urbes como la Canea pero que aún se resistía a modernizarse de más. Milo dudó que pronto tuvieran un Star Bucks (aunque si le preguntaran él votaría a favor), pero al menos sabía que había luz eléctrica.

El Santuario era diferente, lo supo en cuanto cruzaron las inmensas puertas de madera tallada con la imagen de una escena mitológica. Una energía increíble lo imbuía todo, poderosa pero serena y cálida; le pertenecía a la diosa de la Sabiduría, Athena, había protegido ese lugar desde hacía más de 3 mil años, lo sabía, pero hasta ese momento lo creyó por completo. Sintió como si acabara de entrar a otro mundo, ese escenario bien podría haber sido uno de miles de años atrás, uno lleno de dioses y misterios más grandes de los que su mente mortal podría llegar a comprender. Solo se sintió mejor cuando vio que la expresión de Camus al fin había variado.

— Las ninfas les mostrarán el camino —habló el Magistrado, sacándolos de su reverencia—, en dos horas se llevará a cabo la reunión —y sin decir más se marchó después de inclinarse ligeramente ante ellos.

Camus casi saltó al ver aparecer de repente a un par de hermosas jovencitas de piel azulada, hasta que recordó que eran espíritus elementales convocados por los dioses del Santuario. Esto solo hizo que fuera más extraño que los llevaran a los templos que protegerían de ese día en adelante, y ambos volvieron a sorprenderse al llegar ante la escalinata de Aries. Las doce construcciones se asentaban sobre la gran montaña que dominaba el Santuario, perdiéndose de vista ante de llegar a Cáncer, majestuosas y recias, despedían un aire de poder y antigüedad. Géminis podía distinguirse claramente, y ambos sintieron un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que tendrían que pasar por ese templo, ¿su guardián estaría ahí?

_Guardianes_, se corrigió Milo, y se preguntó cómo sería el otro caballero de Géminis.

Subieron por Aries sin encontrarse con nadie. En Tauro los saludó un gigante llamado Aldebarán, que a Milo le cayó inmediatamente bien: su risa era tan alta como él, y nunca había conocido a nadie tan transparente. En Géminis no vieron a nadie, igual que en Cáncer. En Leo los saludó amablemente un atractivo adolescente, de piel bastante bronceada y cabellera dorada (literalmente), contrastando increíblemente con sus ojos azules y honestos. Aioria, se llamaba, y prometieron verse después de la reunión (o al menos Milo lo hizo, Camus no había dicho nada además de su nombre). En Virgo no había nadie, y en Libra... encontraron un champiñón, o eso le pareció que era a Milo. El hongo morado con barba y bigotes blancos les habló, y ambos jovencitos casi no le respondieron de la impresión, pero resultó que esa "persona" de 1.30 m era el Caballero de oro de Libra. Milo hizo una nota mental de averiguar después cómo era que el manto dorado le quedaba a alguien cuyas piernas no eran más largas que su brazo...

Milo se quedó en Escorpión, sintiéndose ansioso por explorar el templo, y por la reunión donde al fin conocería a los siete dioses olímpicos de la Orden de Athena.

Dos horas más tarde, Milo y Camus entraron a un salón lleno de estatuas y murales, suntuoso y magnífico, de techos altísimos y con una cúpula de cristal tallado al centro, engarzado en líneas de oro y que iluminaba todo con una luz diáfana. En el cristal podían verse las constelaciones del zodiaco, y justo debajo se hallaba una mesa redonda, decorada exquisitamente en oro y mármol, y que parecía un gran sol, con 14 lugares. Decenas de escalones más arriba después de la mesa, nueve suntuosos asientos se situaban en media luna, aunque solo siete estaban ocupados, y la diosa Athena se sentaba en el centro, mirándolos con una dulce sonrisa que a Milo lo hizo enderezarse aún más, como si el resto de las bellezas a su alrededor no fueran suficiente para sacarle su mejor comportamiento. Mirando a esos seres que aparentaban ser personas, le quedó claro que no eran humanos. Un halo superior los separaba de ellos, más que la inhumana perfección de sus rasgos, y despedían además una energía primordial. Eran aspectos físicos del universo que, anteriormente a la destrucción de su hogar, habían habitado un plano superior de la existencia, el Olimpo. Desde hacía milenios, esos dioses habían fundado el Santuario como el baluarte desde el cual dirigían la guerra contra Hades y Poseidón, y ellos tenían el honor de ser considerados sus guerreros más valiosos.

El Patriarca, Shion, estaba sentado en la mesa redonda, en un asiento más suntuoso que el resto, justo frente a los dioses.

— Bienvenidos —habló Athena, cálidamente, y Milo y Camus se inclinaron con respeto, reparando entonces en el resto de sus compañeros, no que fuera fácil perderlos. Se sentaron en las sillas libres alrededor de la mesa redonda, que seguía el mismo orden del zodiaco, así que pudo ver casi de frente a los caballeros de Géminis.

El Verdugo seguía portando esa máscara negra e impenetrable, menos el casco, y a su lado estaba el segundo Géminis, un chico muy atractivo de unos 15 años, de exactamente la misma altura y complexión esbelta pero fuerte; su cabello también era azul, pero de un tono lapis lazuli y más rebelde, aunque el corte era similar, y sus ojos tenían un magnífico color verde. No parecía en lo absoluto amigable, y su mirada tenía un brillo mordaz.

Athena los presentó, y un segundo después hizo un gesto con su mano y un báculo dorado apareció en ella; el báculo resplandeció entonces con su gran cosmos y, metros más allá, se materializaron las cajas de las armaduras doradas de Escorpión y Acuario. Se pusieron de pie, nerviosos ambos, y tocaron la superficie de las brillantes cajas casi con timidez, pero con decisión. Sabían que podían rechazarlos, a pesar de los años de entrenamiento, de la cuidadosa selección de sus respectivos Linajes.

Ambas cajas relucieron, y cuando pudieron volver a ver, estaban embestidos con los ropajes de oro, que no se sentían en lo absoluto como una armadura normal. Eran cálidos, para empezar, como una segunda piel, y se amoldaban como una guante de seda a cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo segundo que notaron fue la consciencia que poseían, y Milo sonrió al entender que su armadura lo estaba saludando; se sentía feliz, aunque no transmitiera nada cercano a un lenguaje con palabras.

Eran oficialmente parte de los Trece, y los otros se pusieron de pie como si hubiera sido una señal. Athena les dedicó unas emotivas palabras, y luego les dijo que celebrarían en honor su llegada. Algunos, como Aioria, acompañado de un sujeto increíblemente parecido a él pero unos dos años mayor (y con el cabello menos alborotado pero igual de dorado), y Aldebarán, los felicitaron animadamente, mientras que los otros permanecieron en la periferia. Varias ninfas brotaron como por arte de magia con bebidas y bocadillos, incluso los dioses se quedaron para honrarlos, y Milo no pudo quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. Su entrenamiento había sido brutal, y había tenido muchas dudas en el camino, pero ahora sentía que estaba donde debía estar.

La copia más vieja de Aioria resultó ser Aioros, su hermano mayor, y Milo pensó que era increíblemente humano, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Tenía una alegría tranquila que relajaba, y con absoluta sinceridad les ofreció su ayuda si la requerían.

Aldebarán ya había devorado unas 3 codornices cuando se les acercó un chico —o eso supuso Milo que era— que lucía la armadura de Piscis. No pudo describirlo para sí de otra forma que no fuera como "extremadamente bonito," pues lo era; con ese cuerpo sumamente esbelto y las delicadas facciones en su rostro pequeño, podría pasar fácilmente como una mujer hermosa, aunque no era para nada amanerado, todo lo contrario, sus modos eran elegantes y finos, cuidadosos.

— Este es Adrian, pero llámenlo Afro —Aldebarán palmó el hombro del recién llegado, y Milo le dio puntos por no caer bajo aquella manaza.

— Debi, eso era innecesario —le dijo Adrian, recuperando su postura perfecta, un pequeño y adorable mohín en sus labios ligeramente rosas. Su voz era un poco aguda, y perfecta para él, le daba un aire algo andrógino.

Aldebarán rio alto y muy divertido.

— Oh, sí que lo era, nuestros nuevos compañeros no tienen tres horas para escuchar tu refinada introducción.

Adrian sonrió, a pesar de todo, y les dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

— Pueden, de hecho, llamarme Afro —les dijo de buen humor, y luego vio a Camus—. Seremos vecinos, mucho gusto, espero que te gusten las rosas.

— Mucho gusto —respondió Camus, con la frialdad que Milo ya temía era parte de su personalidad. Afro no se mostró rechazado y siguió sonriendo, más aún cuando le hizo señas a alguien más, y momentos después se les acercó el caballero de Cáncer.

— Hola, nuevos —les dijo con sorna—, que no los maten a la semana, no quiero volver a repetir la fiestecita.

Camus lo miró molesto, y Milo le sonrió con malicia, diciéndole con sorna:

— ¿Apostamos quién se muere primero, cangrejo?

— ¿Y tú te llamas...? —le dijo Camus al recién llegado, su tono helado.

— Dino —respondió Aldebarán con una enorme sonrisa dentuda, consiguiendo que Cáncer lo fulminara con la mirada, y Afro se riera con elegancia de él.

— Máscara-de-Muerte —el llamado Dino recalcó cada sílaba, sus dientes casi chirriando, no que el gigante se viera impresionado, o dejara de sonreír.

— MM para los amigos —agregó Afro, sus ojos dos lindos arcos de travesura, y Dino (o Máscara de Muerte) lo miró como si fuera a matarlo en el primer callejón obscuro donde lo encontrara después de eso.

— Didi, sé amable —lo regañó Aioros, y aunque apenas era mayor que ellos parecía tener grabado en el alma eso de la autoridad sagrada del hermano mayor, pues MM apretó la boca y musitó algo en italiano.

Un chico que parecía estar rozando los 14 se les unió también, saludándolos con elegancia pero con una sonrisa serena. Tenía un llamativo cabello violeta y ojos de igual color.

— Mu de Aries —se presentó, y Aldebarán no agregó nada para su vecino inmediato.

— Docko —escucharon a unos metros de ellos, y se voltearon para ver a la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos podrían haber contemplado. La diosa del Deseo y la Belleza le hacía honor a su nombre, y vestía además lienzos escasos que no hacían más que resaltar cada uno de sus muchos atributos físicos. Su cabello era de color aguamarina y sus ondas caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros, decorado con joyas que palidecían ante ella. En ese momento estaba inclinada sobre el champiñón, y éste había perdido su expresión serena de viejo sabio de la montaña; se veía molesto, y la diosa lo miraba terriblemente divertida—. Mi querido Docko, sigues tan apuesto como la última vez, ¿ya practicaste tu disculpa? —añadió con un brillo malvado en sus resplandecientes ojos aguamarina.

Docko se enderezó, no luciendo más alto al hacerlo, y le dijo, con una sonrisa forzada y sarcasmo destilando de cada poro de su pequeña persona, su voz tan arrugada como él:

— No, mi diosa, estoy muy cómodo así.

Afrodita torció la boca, claramente molesta.

— Debí haberte convertido en un adorno de mesa.

— Sería una existencia de lo más plácida, estoy seguro —respondió ácidamente, y la diosa alzó los ojos y se retiró. Con sorpresa vieron que Athena se acercó a Docko, luciendo consternada y apenada.

— Docko, deberías disculparte —le dijo, su dulce mirada albergaba algo de reproche.

— Prefiero que un titán me haga su almuerzo, mi diosa —le dijo con acerada obstinación, y la diosa negó con la cabeza, despidiéndose de él y yendo hacia su igualmente obstinada hermana, esperando poder hacerla entrar en razón. Amaba a su familia, sí, pero a veces eran un dolor de muelas, como decían los humanos (a ella jamás le había dolido una muela, pero entendía la metáfora).

Milo no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Y ahí qué pasó?

— Es una historia ridícula —admitió Mu, mortificado, y MM se carcajeó groseramente.

— ¡Es oro! —dijo divertidísimo, sus ojos brillando con malicia—. Hace un año, en otra reunión aburrida, a Docko se le pasó esa porquería de baijiu que le encanta, y creyó que podía hacerle piropos a la Diosa del Deseo.

— ¿Y ella lo transformó en un hongo? —completó Milo, perplejo.

— Fueron pésimos piropos —dijo Mu, sus mejillas algo rosas y su voz apenada.

— Terribles —concordó Afro, efusivamente —, yo lo habría vuelto un gusano peludo por eso, la diosa se vio clemente.

— Evitaré los piropos —murmuró Milo, viendo que las historias de dioses caprichosos de la mitología no habían exagerado, no quería terminar como un árbol o algún animal.

— Oh, lo volverá a la normalidad cuando se disculpe —dijo Afro, gesticulando con su delicada mano—, o cuando deje de ser tan gracioso —añadió con algo de malicia.

Shion se acercó a ellos, seguido por Docko. Era un hombre joven en apariencia, y Milo enseguida notó que él y Mu pertenecían a la misma raza, que supuso era la de los lemurianos, una tribu antiquísima que se rumoraba había tenido algo que ver con los Olvidados en algún punto de su historia (de ahí sus extraños rasgos y habilidades), pero que se había aliado con los dioses del Santuario.

— Bienvenidos, jóvenes guerreros —los saludó Shion, alzando una copa con vino y sonriendo complacido, igual que Docko. Milo Y Camus no tenían copas, pero se inclinaron ante él respetuosamente, y saludaron también a Libra. Entonces Shion hizo gestos breves con sus manos hacia varias partes del salón, y los Caballeros restantes se unieron al grupo.

— Shura de Capricornio —se presentó un chico de 15 años con un marcado acento español, serio pero no arisco.

— Shaka de Virgo —dijo el rubio delgadísimo de cabello digno de algún comercial para cabello (Milo veía televisión cada que tenía oportunidad); sus ojos estaba cerrados, y Milo se preguntó por qué, no lucía terriblemente práctico, además, su tono era algo soberbio.

— Kanon —dijo el caballero que lucía el oro de Géminis, su tono rayando en lo fastidiado, muy cerca del otro caballero de Géminis, quien solo dijo "Saga," en una voz que salía distorsionada por la máscara. Milo la encontró altamente incómoda, ni siquiera sabía si Saga lo estaba viendo o no, o qué expresión tenía, su tono no le había dicho nada. ¿Por qué usaba esa máscara? Aumentaba al infinito su nivel espeluznante, cualquiera diría que la armadura negra con un casco con dos caras y la presencia imponente ya sería suficiente. Shion no lució feliz con los hermanos, pero no dijo nada (¿eran hermanos? Era tradición, pero con esos dos no apostaría nada importante), y a Milo le dio la impresión de que el Patriarca se sintió más triste que enojado por aquello.

— Gracias por ayudarnos —dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Camus, y solo supo que Saga lo había escuchado porque su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente en su dirección.

Después de eso el grupo se disolvió, siendo los Géminis los primeros en irse. Shion procedió a presentarles a los dioses de la Orden. Eran 7 actualmente: Athena, Apolo, Artemis, Hermes, Dionisio, Hefestos y Afrodita. Milo había escuchado de la octava diosa, Deméter, y agradeció saber que estaba muerta, no hubiera querido la vergüenza de preguntar por ella en ese momento. Deméter había caído contra Hades en un intento por rescatar a su hija Perséfone, aunque Milo, claro, no contaba con los detalles. Apostaba a que eran terribles, Hades era un monstruo entre monstruos, por algo el total de la energía de Athena estaba consagrada a la barrera que protegía el Santuario. El otro dios faltante en ese grupo era Ares, Dios de la Guerra, y lo único que Milo sabía de él, era que había traicionado a la Orden. ¿Qué destino había sufrido? Esa era una incógnita que le gustaría resolver, y tal vez ahora que había llegado a lo más alto de la Orden, tendría respuestas.

La reunión terminó apenas una hora más tarde, pero Milo no se quejó. Estaba agotado, y su mente tenía mucho que procesar. En el mismo día había salido del que había sido su hogar por 6 años, había sido atacado por vampiros y conocido a los dioses del Olimpo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

From genesis to genocide, live your life with pride

Keep your eyes open at night time

Of the beast at hand, beyond the shadow of man

Beyond the shadow of light

I see in the wolf's eyes, no look of moral lie

I tell you it's the look of evil

Eyes that never lie, beyond mercy's cries

Genesis To Genocide. DESTROYER 666

Aioria despertó temprano. Demasiado temprano, y el largo bostezo que emitió no sirvió del todo para desesperezar su adormilada persona, las mañanas no eran lo suyo. La tercera taza de café logró el cometido a medias, una hora después, y vio el reloj con dolor: 6:00 a.m. Nadie debería estar despierto a esa hora, pero se preparó para enfrentar su día. Se puso jeans y playera, y luego convocó su armadura, ese día era su turno de guardia obligada, según el acuerdo que habían hecho entre ellos. Eso le recordó que tendría que poner a Milo y a Camus al corriente, antes de que MM les dijera que era penado con la muerte no usar su armadura todos los días de sol a sol, o algo similar, no lo creía por encima de eso.

Salió para encontrarse con la sonriente cara del Escorpión.

— Buenos días —lo saludó Milo, y Aioria le respondió con un ruido que hizo reír al otro—. ¿No eres hombre de mañanas?

— Me despierto temprano o me despierto amigable —gruñó Aioria, bostezando como todo un león.

— ¿Y eso? —Milo señaló el plato para mascotas lleno de croquetas en la mano del Caballero de Leo.

— Choricito —dijo Aioria, su cerebro aún reacio a dar más de sí, y se dirigió hacia una de las estatuas de leones que flanqueaban la entrada de su templo.

Ahí Milo vio algo de lo más curioso. Un gato naranja y blanco estaba sobre la base, justo en medio de las patas del león, y su actitud era la de un rey de la selva cualquiera: barbilla y pecho en alto, patas juntas, intensa mirada verde al frente, al menos hasta que Aioria hizo sonar las croquetas en el plato, y el minino saltó, ronroneando todo el camino hasta sus piernas. Se frotó feliz contra el oro de la armadura, haciendo un ocho alrededor de Aioria e ignorando a Milo para luego comer con avidez.

— Él es el verdadero guardián de Leo —bromeó Aioria con una sonrisa, rascando la peluda cabeza—. Yo soy su mozo.

Milo rio, ciertamente que no le faltaba actitud para el trabajo, y momentos después se dijo que tal vez ese gato era en realidad Hades disfrazado, pues de repente maulló contento y corrió al comienzo de las escaleras, donde unos segundos después apareció Saga, no que esto pareciera molestarle al felino. Para su total azoro, el caballero de Géminis se puso en cuclillas frente a Choricito y lo acarició con suma delicadeza, a lo que éste se desbarató en ronroneos que bien podrían poner a temblar las Doce Casas.

— Saga, ¿qué le diste al gato? —preguntó Aioria, sus ojos entornados y juzgadores al haber notado el ágil movimiento de la mano de Géminis.

— Premios sabor salmón, sin gluten ni conservadores —fue la respuesta, como leída directamente de la etiqueta, sucinta pero clara, y Saga se enderezó, yendo hacia Aioria. No llevaba el casco, al menos, pero la máscara negra seguía ahí, y Milo de nuevo no supo qué pensar. Choricito lo siguió, maullando su felicidad y relamiéndose los bigotes.

Milo saludó brevemente con un gesto de su mano, no sabía qué hacer.

— Buenos días —saludó Saga, en dirección a Aioria, y luego siguió su camino hacia arriba, a la siguiente casa.

Cuando hubo desaparecido, Aioria sonrió con malicia divertida.

— Pregunta, no quiero que explotes en mi templo.

— ¿Cuál es el asunto con Saga? —a Milo no le importó parecer todo lo curioso que sonó, odiaba no saber. Su maestro le había repetido seguido que su curiosidad un día iba a matarlo, pero él no podía evitarlo.

— Es el Verdugo de la Orden —dijo Aioria, y Milo lo miró insistentemente, sabiendo que estaba siendo obtuso a propósito—. Yo llegué con mi hermano hace 3 años, y él y Kanon ya estaban aquí. Lo único que te diré es que no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que parece, el propio Docko los entrenó. Y no, no tengo idea de por qué usa esa máscara, se supone que él y Kanon son gemelos...

Milo, milagrosamente, no dijo nada, pensativo. Desde tiempos antiquísimos, el gemelo _obscuro_ de Géminis siempre era designado como el Verdugo de la Orden, y este cargo consistía —en su opinión y la de muchos— básicamente en asesinar a los enemigos de los dioses, ya fueran monstruos, o humanos. Era un trabajo sucio y despreciado, pero necesario, y uno que Saga, por supuesto, no había elegido sino que había nacido fichado para realizar. Su oficio era malo, claro, y esa energía perturbadora y monstruosa no ayudaba, ni la condenada máscara, ¿lo haría a propósito? Lo más raro era que hacía minutos en su presencia no había sentido ese mismo cosmos terrible, sino algo más cálido...

No, no entendía nada, y odiaba no entender.

— ¿Y Kanon siempre tiene algo atorado en el trasero?

Aioria rio, a su pesar.

— Básicamente, aunque ¿tú no estarías igual? —dijo, con algo de tristeza, pues solía ponerse en los zapatos de los demás más seguido que no, y él odiaría que Aioros viviera como Saga—. Aquí entre nosotros, Kanon adora a su hermano, no es ningún secreto, y hay muchos que lo desprecian por su cargo, a pesar de ser un caballero de oro como nosotros.

Choricito parecía seguir su conversación, y al terminar Aioria de hablar, maulló enérgicamente, mirando a Milo. Éste sintió que el gato le decía "qué obtuso eres," y después se lamió una pata que luego pasó por su naranja cabeza, con aires de superioridad (eso, o Milo tenía demasiada imaginación, o los gatos siempre se veían superiores a todos los demás seres vivos).

— Y tú dices que tiene un exterior aterrador pero un centro cremoso —Milo alzó una ceja, dudoso al decir esto. Había visto a ese sujeto decapitar y desmembrar cuerpos como si no fuera nada, y, monstruos o no, eso no era algo del todo normal.

— Aioros es su amigo —Aioria se encogió de hombros—, y no habla mucho, o nada, al menos si yo estoy cerca, pero a mí no me parece tan malo. Y Choricito lo adora —agregó.

— Creo que "adora" los premios de salmón.

— Nah, Aldebarán una vez le ofreció un pollo completo y lo odia, pobre.

Milo contuvo la risa al imaginarse eso, sacando aire por la nariz groseramente.

No se imaginó en ese momento que pronto tendría la oportunidad de comprobar el carácter de Saga por sí mismo.

oOo

Las semanas transcurrieron de forma tranquila, hasta que Shion mandó llamar a Saga. Kanon se tensaba en cada una de estas ocasiones, y su gemelo siempre lo miraba con la misma confusión, no que pudiera explicarse, no con su hermano. _O con nadie_, pensó Kanon, ácidamente. Odiaba que Saga fuera a misiones solo, o peor, acompañado con alguien que no fuera él.

Pero no podía decir nada, y ya sabía que Shion lo vería con esa mirada inquisitiva suya si insistía otra vez en acompañar a su hermano. Se lo habían consentido cuando eran niños, pero a sus 15 años ya no era admisible, y prefería no levantar sospechas en el astuto Patriarca.

— Estaré bien —le dijo Saga, su tono dulce y serio como siempre mientras se ponía la máscara y luego convocaba su armadura con un breve gesto de su cosmos. Kanon odiaba verlo cubierto de ese negro, sentía que cada día que pasaba lo marcaba más y más... y él no podía hacer nada, salvo seguir a su lado y protegerlo.

Incluso si era de sí mismo.

— Cuídate —le dijo Kanon, como siempre tragándose su ansiedad y tratando de sonreírle. Saga asintió y salió del templo, encontrándose de camino con Aioria, y luego con Milo.

— ¿También los llamaron? —preguntó Milo, curioso.

— Sí, aunque dudo que sea para la misma misión —dijo Aioria—. ¿Qué requeriría el poder de 3 Caballeros Dorados?

Saga no dijo nada.

— Los 3 irán a esta misión —les decía Shion minutos después, y tanto Aioria como Milo lo miraron extrañados.

— Pero, Patriarca —se atrevió a decir Milo—, ¿de qué se trata que un solo Caballero de Oro no pueda hacer?

Shion suspiró por dentro, pensando en que esta generación era aún más altanera que la anterior, y por sobre todo odiaba que cuestionaran sus decisiones, pero moderó su enfado y respondió:

— ¿Tengo que recordarte el ataque que sufrieron tú y Camus al llegar? —Milo tragó saliva, temiendo que había metido la pata, o el aguijón—. Reunir un grupo así de no-muertos, el hecho de que supieran que ustedes llegarían por esa ruta, nos ha dejado intranquilos, por lo menos. Y esta misión no es cualquier cosa: Hermes recibió una visión de las Moiras —incluso Saga miró al Patriarca cuando dijo esto. Que las personificaciones del Destino se dignaran a entregar un mensaje sin que se los pidieran... Era grave—. Vio a un enemigo terrible alzándose contra la Orden. Y algunos pensaron que podría tratarse de Ares...

Aioria exclamó, había escuchado de la traición de Ares, del terrible Dios de la Guerra y los sacrificios que habían tenido que hacer para sellarlo.

— Las visiones del futuro no son algo preciso, ya lo saben —continuó Shion—. Podría ser algo que ocurrirá mañana o en 100 años, podría no tratarse del Dios de la Guerra, pero cualquier precaución que tomemos será poco, y es por eso que los 3 irán a donde el alma del dios está sellada, para asegurarse de que siga así. El resto de las fuerzas de la Orden ya está trabajando para el mismo fin, y los otros Caballeros de Oro partirán pronto a misiones similares.

Shion no tenía que decírselos. Sabían que en ese momento augures, magos, y toda clase de _talentos_ estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible para reunir más información sobre la amenaza, al igual que los muchos agentes y contactos que poseían diseminados por todo el globo. No podían permitirse agregar un enemigo más en esa guerra, menos a un dios.

Y así fue que hicieron sus maletas y, horas más tarde, después de que un asistente de Shion les diera más detalles sobre la misión, se encontraron saliendo hacia las 2.600 hectáreas de reserva natural conocidas como el Bosque Epping, en Londres. Tuvieron que ir a Rodorio y de ahí al aeropuerto de la ciudad, donde abordaron uno de los jets de la Orden. Por 3 horas Milo platicó con Aioria, aunque sintiéndose cada minuto más incómodo al voltear continuamente a ver a Saga en el asiento detrás de ellos, sin decir una palabra.

El Verdugo se había sentado, cruzado las manos sobre su estómago y mantenido la vista al frente cual estatua. Milo y Aioria iban vestidos de forma casual, con jeans y playera (la del Escorpión tenía un panda que decía "hablo sarcasmo fluido;" la de Aioria mostraba la caricatura de un gato malencarado con una taza de café que decía "No coffee, no workee"). No así Saga, que lucía la condenada máscara, un pantalón negro y una elegante chaqueta blazer, con una camisa a juego de manga larga azul obscuro debajo, y ni siquiera podían reclamarle que no fuera un atuendo adecuado para explorar bosques. Era como si al vestirse hubiera pensado "ir a un bosque no es razón para perder el glamour."

Al aterrizar, el piloto les entregó una bolsa negra a cada uno, indicándoles que contenían un celular con números de contacto y de emergencia, dinero y papeles por si los requerían (nunca se sabía si tendrían que moverse entre la sociedad humana, mejor estar preparados). Tenían que llegar a pie a una cabaña, y al día siguiente caminarían hasta su objetivo, en lo más profundo del bosque, no les convenía llegar ahí de noche, y por fortuna no sentían ningún cosmos enemigo en las inmediaciones. Entendían que esa misión era de prevención, y que posiblemente no encontraran nada.

Caminaron en silencio por el encantador verdor. El lugar era un bosque digno de cuentos, y Milo notó que Saga se detenía de repente a admirarlo (o él supuso que eso hacía, no podía verle la cara). Dos horas después, justo cuando el estómago de Milo comenzó a protestar, llegaron a su destino, y se sintió bendecido cuando los recibieron ninfas de fuego en la cabaña (que resultó ser una pequeña mansión rústica), y enseguida les ofrecieron refrigerios y alimento.

Saga pidió su comida en una charola, y se retiró a una de las habitaciones, sin decir nada.

— ¿Siempre es Miss Simpatía? —se quejó Milo, cortando un buen trozo de filete—. No imagino por qué Aioros es su amigo, a menos que a tu hermano le encante escuchar su propia voz.

Aioria tomó un largo trago de café, mirando hacia donde el Verdugo se había ido.

— No tengo idea —admitió—, pero Aioros de verdad lo aprecia. Y Kanon no es tan malo, es buen compañero de barra.

Esto interesó a Milo, y miró a su compañero con una pícara sonrisa cómplice.

— ¿Hay un buen bar cerca del Santuario?

— No en Rodorio, pero bastante "cerca" como para pasar una noche de copas y regresar a tiempo. Y no vas a creer quién nos lo enseñó —Milo esperó, concediéndole dos segundos de suspenso—. Dionisio.

— Es el Dios del Vino, no me parece tan sorprendente.

— Es parcial hacia el degenere, sí, pero Apolo está en el Santuario más seguido que no —le recordó Aioria—, y ama el orden y la pureza —dijo con algo de sorna.

Milo contempló por un momento los dorados cabellos del León.

— ¿No te cae Apolo? Yo diría que los favorece bastante...

Todos sabían que la energía de los dioses saturaba el Santuario, y no era un secreto que a quienes permanecían en éste por años tendían a... cambiar, en algo más que extender su expectativa de vida, como Shion y Docko, que tenían más de 200 años sobre sus hombros. Y con aquellos con quienes los dioses dedicaban especial atención, a veces incluso les compartían sus atributos y poder. En su corto tiempo en el Santuario, Afro le había confesado que él solía ser rubio, hasta que llamó la atención de la diosa Afrodita, y su cabello se tornó aguamarina; Hermes en persona le había enseñado a Mu el arte de la teletransportación y la telequinesis; Hefesto entrenaba a Shura en la forja de armas sagradas, y Dionisio adoraba a Aldebarán y a MM, que Milo estuviera enterado.

— Apolo puede ser demasiado intenso, pero es sabio y justo —aclaró Aioria—. Desde hace un año me ha enseñado la técnica del relámpago sagrado, y a Aioros lo ha instruido en el manejo del arco y el fuego. Es segundo ante Athena solo porque ella tenía una conexión especial con el desaparecido Zeus, pero en poder puede que sea superior, y he visto que los otros dioses lo respetan como una especie de hermano mayor.

Milo chifló, impresionado.

Rato después, apenas terminaban de comer cuando vieron salir a Saga de su habitación. Se dirigió en silencio a la puerta principal, y Milo sintió una vena en su frente hincharse, así que sin pensarlo mucho (o nada), lo alcanzó cuando ya salía y comenzó a seguirlo, haciendo más ruido al caminar que un oso con sobrepeso.

Saga lo miró por encima de su hombro por un momento (o eso supuso Milo, el Caballero de Géminis bien podría estar viendo otra cosa) y siguió andando.

— Por favor dime que no piensas ir en este momento a la tumba de Ares —habló Milo, ya algo harto de la actitud de su compañero.

Saga se detuvo, y Milo casi chocó con él.

— Pensé en explorar un poco el terreno antes de partir mañana —dijo Saga, después de un incómodo momento de silencio (o al menos Milo se sentía incómodo).

— ¿Y no lo compartiste porque...? —trató el Escorpión, gesticulando para que el otro continuara.

— No creí que quisieran hacerlo —le dijo Saga, conciso, su tono serio y algo bajo.

Milo quiso lanzarle unas veinte Antares, aunque no lo sentía agresivo, de hecho era amable, casi juró que sonaba un poco apenado.

— ¿Y si preguntas antes? —sugirió, a través de dientes apretados.

Saga suspiró, frustrado.

— No suelo trabajar en equipo.

_Bueno, al menos eso es una razón decente_, se dijo Milo, contando hasta 10.

— Bien, pues te aclaro que no me molesta escuchar sugerencias, sobre todo si me sacan de entre cuatro paredes.

— De acuerdo, compartiré mis intenciones contigo en un futuro, Escorpión —le dijo Saga, de la misma forma seria, siempre distorsionada a medias por la máscara. Milo no supo si se estaba haciendo el gracioso o siempre hablaba así...

— Y es Milo —dijo, optando por pensar que Saga era un robot en fase de pruebas y aún no le habían instalado el chip de personalidad.

— Está bien... Milo —decir su nombre le costó un poco de trabajo, y Milo lo miró con una ceja alzada. Saga se dio la vuelta de nuevo para seguir caminando, ocultando su cosmos al máximo, como Shion les había ordenado. Si algún enemigo ya estaba ahí, les convenía pasar desapercibidos, aunque eso hacía más difícil revisar que los muchos sellos que atrapaban el alma de Ares siguieran intactos...

— Velar nuestro cosmos es un fastidio —dijo Milo, completando los pensamientos de Saga, y logrando que volteara a verlo, a lo que el Escorpión agregó, no sabiendo cómo o por qué lo miraba—: Nos oculta, pero también nos deja medio ciegos para detectar a posibles enemigos.

Saga musitó, mirándolo un momento, y siguió andando. Milo aumentó el paso, quedando a su lado, su expresión molesta.

— Acabas de pensar "mira, no es tan tonto," ¿verdad?

— Algo así —dijo Saga, en un tono precavido, casi juró Milo que apenado, pero aún así sintió que hasta la cabellera se le erizaba.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— No entiendo tu pregunta.

Se detuvieron.

— ¿Y por qué usas esa estúpida máscara? —estalló Milo, señalándolo groseramente—. Es molesto.

— Lamento que te incomode —le dijo Saga, después de un instante de silencio—. Tampoco comprendo qué tiene que ver con tu inteligencia.

— ¿Y tú qué habrías hecho? —le soltó, aún más molesto, refiriéndose por supuesto al incidente antes de su llegada.

— En caso de que no contara con la habilidad para destruir a los no-muertos antes de que mataran al Magistrado —habló Saga con la misma seriedad lacónica, y Milo sintió una metafórica piedra caer en su cabeza—, me habría hecho una herida para atraerlos lejos del auto mientras Camus los ponía a salvo.

Simple, sí, los vampiros en ese estado no eran más listos que tiburones enloquecidos por sangre, y él debería haber recordado eso. Milo sintió otra piedra en su abollado cráneo.

— Huir con ellos era otra solución, somos más rápidos que un vampiro común y solo tendrían que esperar el amanecer, o ayuda del Santuario, que estaba cerca —agregó Saga—. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: no me decidía si sus acciones eran por falta de experiencia, o por falta de inteligencia; ahora creo que es la primera.

Saga siguió andando, dejando a Milo sin saber si debería enfadarse, sentirse mal o quedarse con el "no eres tan tonto como creía." Ya sabía que le faltaba experiencia, y creía que todos los Caballeros de oro de su edad estaban en el mismo tren, pero este sujeto parecía a años luz de su nivel. ¿De verdad tenía 15 años?

Milo decidió rendirse, al menos por el momento. El día comenzaba a apagarse, y el bosque se tornó rápidamente en algo menos acogedor, las ramas lucían como manos esqueléticas cerniéndose sobre ellos, y sin embargo Saga no parecía que daría la vuelta pronto.

— Están aquí —dijo Saga de repente, y corrió velozmente hacia lo que Milo creyó era el centro del bosque, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Maldijo y llamó mentalmente a Aioria, que llegó enseguida, y ambos siguieron la energía de Saga. Mientras más avanzaban, el aire comenzaba a enrarecerse, y la niebla se volvía más espesa; claramente sintieron los hechizos de ocultación que rodeaban el terreno: si una persona normal los tocaba, se sentiría confundida y se alejaría de inmediato.

— Saga —lo llamó Aioria al verlo en guardia metros adelante, pero entonces se detuvieron, mirando sorprendidos más allá del Caballero de Géminis.

Un monstruo estaba ante ellos, o eso parecía de lejos, e irradiaba un cosmos espeluznante que parecía atraer la oscuridad hacia él. Vestía una sapuri, las armaduras del ejército de Hades, forjadas en sangre y almas condenadas, pero ese frente a ellos no era un espectro cualquiera.

— Rhadamanthys —murmuró Aioria, reconociendo a su enemigo aunque solo fuera por los esquemas que había estudiado, y Milo lo miró, esperando que se equivocara, pues si eso era correcto estaban frente a uno de los 3 Jueces, el líder de los vampiros en el Inframundo y General de Hades, de quienes se decía que su poder se equiparaba al de los dioses.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

¿Vienes del cielo profundo o surges del abismo,  
Oh, Belleza? Tu mirada infernal y divina,  
Vuelca confusamente el beneficio y el crimen,  
Y se puede, por eso, compararte con el vino.

**Himno a la belleza. ****Charles Baudelaire**

* * *

Rhadamanthys estaba muy lejos de los vampiros ferales que había visto Milo en su primer día en el Santuario. El rubio medía casi dos metros, poseía un atractivo sobrio que se había congelado en sus treintas, su porte era elegante, lucía esa armadura siniestra como alguien llevaría el traje más fino, e incluso de lejos era claro que no era humano. La piel de los vampiros siempre era la misma, al menos para él: casi grisácea, algo macilenta y que le recordaba cosas muertas que no deberían estar moviéndose; solo esos ojos eran diferentes, aunque igual relucían con un brillo infernal, su presencia era un rugido amenazador.

— Te encuentras en territorio de la Orden de Athena —habló Saga, su voz seria y grave, firme—. Retírate o afronta las consecuencias.

Milo no supo si admirarlo por tener cojones de oro, o pensar que solo estaba loco por provocar de esa forma a un enemigo que posiblemente podría matarlos a los 3. No tenían forma de pedir refuerzos en ese lugar, y había escuchado cosas terribles de ese Juez...

Rhadamanthys soltó una elegante carcajada, y sus ojos rojos resplandecieron divertidos, con una temible malicia, pasando rápidamente de algo casi dorado al usual carmesí.

— Qué mortal tan curioso —le dijo a Saga, y su cosmos se manifestó de repente, como ondas de obscuridad reluciente. Avanzó hacia Géminis—. Me divertiré destrozándote la garganta...

Saga manifestó su cosmos, y por un momento la noche se retiró, inundada por su azul energía vital. Enseguida se lanzó contra Wyvern, que lo miró atónito por un instante al sentir ese poder vasto y puro, y esto le costó recibir un golpe casi de lleno. Escuchó furioso el gemido de su sapuri al quebrarse, su piel rompiéndose y liberando su vitae, que se quedó en las manos de Géminis. Atacó de nuevo a Saga, sorprendiéndose de nuevo cuando éste lo enfrentó sin vacilar, con movimientos veloces y precisos, una fuerza anormal en cada ataque. _¿Es humano?_, se preguntó, sin salir de su asombro, nunca había sentido una energía como esa...

Aioria y Milo observaron la batalla tan sorprendidos como Rhadamanthys. El cosmos de Saga era extraordinario, y su forma de pelear no le pedía nada al antiguo vampiro, que había perdido su expresión confiada y lucía furioso e incrédulo.

— Vamos —le dijo Aioria a Milo, su expresión decidida después de salir de su estupor, y ambos atacaron al Juez. Relámpagos dorados y destellos carmesíes brillaron en la noche, algunos alcanzando al Juez, que no podía darse el lujo de distraerse contra Saga, pues éste seguía presionándolo sin tregua.

— ¡No me subestimen, malditas alimañas! —les gritó Wyvern de repente, su cosmos aumentando aún más, las alas de su armadura expandiéndose amenazadoras. Las sombras se movieron, o eso creyó ver Aioria, y a punto estuvo de no esquivar algo que le pareció una espina de obscuridad, y que lo hubiera atravesado a la mitad si no lo hubiera percibido a tiempo.

— ¡Milo! —gritó Aioria, buscando de reojo a su compañero, defendiéndose con su Relámpago de Voltaje contra esa técnica que parecía solidificar las sombras, pero temió que el inexperto Escorpión no estuviera preparado para eso. Cientos de espinas brotaban de todos los ángulos, y apretó los dientes cuando una quebró el brazo de su armadura y desgarró su carne. El dolor no fue como nada que hubiera sentido hasta ese momento, y entendió que si era alcanzado de nuevo, probablemente sería lo último que haría.

Rhadamanthys rio. Saga estaba frente a él, sus cosmos chocaban uno contra el otro, luchando por la supremacía, y el Juez admiró de nuevo esa fuerza. Nunca había conocido un mortal que no se mostrara temeroso ante él, menos aún que lo retara de esa forma. ¿Qué clase de hombre era, a qué sabría su sangre? Ahora no podía no saber...

Saga temió la sádica sonrisa de su enemigo, pues le dijo que algo malo vendría. Segundos después, sintió el ataque de Wyvern antes de verlo, justo en dirección de Milo, y el Escorpión no podría detenerlo, estaba seguro; Aioria estaba demasiado ocupado sobreviviendo, y él no podía seguir atacando al Juez y defender a su compañero al mismo tiempo. Así pues, solo quedaba una opción.

Milo vio el ataque venir, ¿cómo no hacerlo, si era como si de repente una bestia colosal le hubiera rugido en la cara? Supo al mismo tiempo que no podría detenerlo, ni esquivarlo, y se preparó, manifestando su cosmos lo más alto que fue capaz para al menos aminorar al daño. _Sí, claro_, se dijo a sí mismo con sorna. Su carrera como Caballero de Oro había resultado terriblemente corta...

Y por eso no comprendió cuando el dolor que esperaba no vino y algo obscureció la visión de su segura muerte.

Saga detuvo el ataque de Rhadamanthys, pero no el que le siguió inmediatamente, como ya esperaba. Aún así gritó, pidiéndole una disculpa a su armadura, que se quebró intentando protegerlo.

**oOo**

Kanon exclamó, cayendo de rodillas, sintiendo solo dolor.

— Saga... —dijo sin aliento, angustiado mientras perlas de sudor helado le escurrían por el rostro. No supo cómo logró ponerse de pie, pero lo hizo: tenía que pedir ayuda para su hermano, pronto.

**oOo**

Milo observó atónito la figura de su compañero en el devastado suelo. Todo parecía estar cubierto de sangre, incluso el negro de la rota armadura de Géminis, y el azul del cabello de Saga hacía un contraste hipnótico con todo ese rojo, jalando su mirada hacia su rostro descubierto.

Lo primero que Milo pensó era que un ángel había caído ahí por error, salvándolo de paso, pero ese rostro perfecto estaba sin duda unido al ensangrentado cuerpo del Caballero de Géminis. Entonces notó que él mismo estaba herido, y culpó a la pérdida de sangre y al tremendo dolor por lo irreal que se sentía ese momento.

De repente Saga abrió los ojos, lentamente, y Milo lo vio aún más estupefacto, si cabía: Un orbe era verde; el brillo de hojas al sol capturado en esmeraldas brillantes. El otro rojo, y Milo bien podría creerse que lo había hecho el dios Hefestos en su forja sagrada, bañándolo en la sangre de héroes caídos. El Caballero de Géminis se alzó con dificultad, quedando sobre sus rodillas y palmas contra el suelo; su costado y pecho eran un desastre carmesí, pero aún así miraba a su oponente, y su expresión les arrancó un escalofrío tanto al Juez como a Milo. Aioria estaba detrás de ellos, a más de 10 metros, tratando de decidir qué hacer, las espinas aún impidiéndole acercarse.

— Es admirable que sigas vivo, Géminis —dijo Rhadamanthys, mirando y codiciando esa exquisita belleza ante él, cubierta en sangre como si deseara tentarlo. **Era** terriblemente tentador, tan solo el aroma era magnífico, e hizo que sus colmillos reaccionaran, pero no se movió. Sus instintos más primarios se habían puesto alerta de repente, en cuanto ese hombre se había levantado para mirarlo.

Saga le dedicó una mirada condescendiente, sus ojos entornados, respirando con dificultad. Entonces bajó la cabeza para mirar el charco que su sangre ya formaba en el suelo, bajo sus manos, y sonrió con sensual perfidia, para azoro del Juez, el carmesí de su ojo izquierdo pareció resplandecer.

_¿Tu nombre era Ian?_ —le dijo mentalmente, y Rhadamanthys lo miró aturdido. Hacía más de 700 años que no escuchaba su nombre mortal, pero ¿cómo podía saberlo ese hombre? Saga siguió, su tono malicioso—: _Un vampiro se crea cuando una persona obra con maldad y muere quitándose la vida, maldiciendo a todo y todos... ¿Sabes que fue Hades quien desencadenó la desgracia que te hizo lo que eres, 7 siglos atrás?_

Cuando el cosmos de Saga estalló como una tormenta de maldiciones un instante después, Rhadamanthys supo por qué se había sentido tan amenazado. Vio aparecer la guadaña negra en la mano izquierda de Géminis y apenas pudo cubrirse, estupefacto por el despliegue de poder, pero aún más por lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía pensar que fuera cierto, pero la voz de ese hombre resonaba con Poder, su sangre relucía bajo la luna, lo abrumaba. De repente vio su brazo caer al suelo, segmentado desde el hombro, y la herida gritó de dolor en vez de sanar enseguida, como solía ocurrir; enseguida tuvo que defenderse, no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos...

_Esa arma..._

— ¡Saga! —lo llamó Aioria, no pudiendo creer que se trataba del mismo hombre. Su cosmos era aterrador, aunque fuera el mismo, pero... no entendía qué estaba pasando, además, si seguía así con esas heridas...

Rhadamanthys odiaba ceder, pero dominó a su ira y sed de sangre para admitir que lo más sensato sería retirarse, por el momento, ese sujeto era algo que no había esperado. Densas sombras rodearon de repente al Juez, tragándoselo para no dejar rastro. Saga se detuvo, y la guadaña desapareció en su mano; respiraba trabajosamente y bajo él ya se formaba un pequeño lago de sangre. Sus ojos se fueron hacia el cielo un instante después, y cayó inerte al suelo.

Aioria y Milo fueron hacia él, hincándose a su lado, y el primero lo volteó para dejar a Saga sobre su espalda, viendo sus heridas con ojos cada vez más preocupados. Tomó aire y puso su mano con la palma hacia abajo sobre la peor ellas, manifestando su cosmos.

— Otro don de Apolo —dijo, tratando de aliviar esa tensión. Milo solo pudo darle una sonrisa algo chueca, sus propias heridas dolían terriblemente, y miró de nuevo a Saga, aún sintiendo que estaba soñando. Entonces se propinó varias cachetadas mentales, y dijo, poniéndose de pie:

— Voy a contactar a alguien.

_Los celulares, claro_, se dijo Aioria, saliendo un poco de su ofuscación. No podían comunicarse directamente con el Santuario, el cosmos de los dioses inutilizaba las señales de satélite, entre otras cosas, pero con suerte Milo encontraría señal lejos de ahí y podrían ponerse en comunicación con alguien de la Orden que pudiera sacar a Saga de ese sitio. Aioria no quiso ni pensar el "antes de que sea tarde," pero lo hizo; su compañero estaba muy mal, y él apenas tenía dos años practicando las artes curativas de Apolo, no podía salvarlo solo.

Un minuto después, determinó que no podía hacer más por él, y, algo renuente, lo levantó en brazos. Se sonrojó terriblemente cuando el rostro de Saga quedó recargado contra su pecho, ofreciéndole una hermosa vista de ese perfil cincelado (dio muchas gracias la armadura que los separaba), y enseguida corrió a la mansión.

Después de correr varios kilómetros de ida y vuelta por ese bosque (lo que le tomó unos minutos), Milo entró intempestivamente en la mansión, jalando grandes bocanadas de aire, y se mordió el labio inferior cuando en vez de sentir sus presencias, solo tuvo que seguir el rastro de sangre para llegar a donde Aioria y las ninfas atendían a Saga. Bueno, lo correcto era decir que Aioria miraba el proceso con suma consternación, mientras ninfas de fuego limpiaban y vendaban al inconsciente Géminis en la cama.

Milo jaló una silla, la volteó y se dejó caer, recargando la frente en el respaldo, sintiéndose exhausto. Ya lejos de la batalla, sus heridas le gritaban que hiciera algo por ellas, y al verlo las ninfas se dirigieron a él cual abejas, atendiéndolo también, lo que tomó varios minutos y después todo quedó en silencio de nuevo.

Las ninfas eran muy eficientes —observó Milo, aún recargado en la silla—. Y las cortinas eran color beige... el dorado cabello de Aioria se rizaba ligeramente...

Y se dijo que moriría si alguien no decía algo, **pronto**.

— Va a...

— No sé —dijo Aioria, creyendo entender lo que sentía Milo. Si Saga no hubiera estado ahí, estarían muertos, o peor: siendo llevados al Inframundo como esclavos. Milo odiaba los silencios, más de ese tipo, así que volvió a romperlo apenas 5 segundos después:

— Van a avisar al Santuario.

Aioria asintió, lo había supuesto. En ese momento todos los sirvientes de la Orden en Rodorio debían estar moviéndose para comunicar la situación, solo esperaba que se dieran prisa. Eran las desventajas del aislamiento del Santuario, pero la tecnología y tanto poder acumulado no se llevaban bien, no importando cuánto se quejara Shura (y su afición a los aparatos), así que solo podían esperar.

Las ninfas se retiraron, y Aioria acercó su silla, igual que Milo. Saga no respiraba con normalidad, su pecho subía y bajaba intranquilo, y su expresión estaba tensa, demasiado pálida. Lo habían tapado, pero las vendas se asomaban sobre su pecho, algunas enrojecidas. Aioria se llevó la mano a su propio vendaje. Aún con los cuidados cuasi-milagrosos de las ninfas y sus propias habilidades, dolía, y no quiso imaginar qué sentiría Saga. Tal vez era bueno que estuviera inconsciente.

— Insisto, ¿por qué usa esa máscara? —dijo Milo, conteniéndose de acercarse más para ver mejor. En su humilde opinión, privar al mundo de esa visión debería ser considerado delito.

Aioria suspiró frustrado, luego sonrió a medias ante su propia ocurrencia:

— ¿Para que Afrodita no lo convierta en una gorgona por superarla?

Ambos rieron quedamente, aunque fuera una posibilidad, dados los antecedentes de esa diosa. Saga en verdad lucía como se deberían ver los ángeles, aunque esto arrojara muchas preguntas sobre él. Kanon, para empezar, quien —ahora que Milo lo pensaba— parecía su versión mortal con menos _render_. _Y esos ojos_, se encontró pensando, perdiéndose en la memoria. Uno verde, otro rojo...

Y con eso probablemente se respondía lo del uso de la máscara. Saga era, simple y llanamente, raro. Ni Shion, que llevaba en la Orden una eternidad, se veía así, ni tenía un cosmos como ese, o esa piel como alabastro al sol que invitaba a ser acariciada...

— Esa guadaña... —comentó Milo, siendo que era la segunda vez que la veía, y no había sido menos impresionante que la primera. Esa cosa parecía capaz de deshacer lo que fuera...

— Le pregunté a Dohko, hace tiempo —dijo Aioria, pensativo también, no se sentía como un arma sagrada normal—. Pero técnicamente no me dijo nada, aunque es obvio que algo sabe. Y nunca he escuchado a Hefestos presumiendo de haberla hecho, así que no tengo idea de dónde salió...

— Pero un Juez le tiene miedo —completó Milo, mirando de nuevo a Saga, aunque esto no pareciera sabio. Cada vez que lo hacía encontraba algún nuevo detalle que admirar, como lo suaves que se veían sus labios, ligeramente separados en su intento por respirar mejor. Mirando ese hermoso rostro surcado por líneas de dolor, quedos lamentos escapándose de repente del antes estoico guerrero, se sintió inútil, y terriblemente culpable. ¿Por qué Saga lo había salvado? En verdad no lo entendía...

De repente se pusieron de pie al sentir un cosmos aproximarse, y se relajaron al ver aparecer a Shion. El Patriarca fue directamente a la cama, y tocó a Saga, su cosmos reluciendo de nuevo. Un segundo después ya no estaban ahí.

Aioria y Milo se miraron por un segundo, decidiendo en silencio que esperarían órdenes, aunque ambos querían regresar al Santuario, no quedarse ahí sin saber si su compañero viviría o no.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

"Una persona sin amigos es como un libro que nadie lee."

Kanon quería matar a alguien.

Dolorosamente.

Saga llevaba 4 días inconsciente, y que el Dios del Sol en persona le hubiera dicho que se repondría, no lograba tranquilizarlo. Apolo era patrono de la Medicina, lo sabía, y había visto con sus propios ojos cómo le había vuelto a poner un brazo a un Caballero de Plata que había tenido la pésima fortuna de encontrarse solo contra una manada de hombres lobo. Eso no lo hacía olvidar que hasta el dios había fruncido el ceño al ver el estado de Saga.

Se reacomodó en su silla junto a la cama, y luego optó por sentarse en la orilla, mirando el pálido rostro de su hermano, su perfil que bien podría encajar sobre la tumba de algún rey.

— Te dije que te cuidaras —murmuró Kanon, recargándose sobre los codos muy cerca del rostro inerte de su hermano, sintiéndose molesto, triste y estresado al mismo tiempo. Era agotador, pero al menos nada fuera de lo usual había ocurrido al regreso de Saga, excepto por las miradas extrañas de Milo y Aioria, pero ese par era la menor de sus preocupaciones si a cuatro días del incidente nadie había hecho ningún revuelo. A Saga no le gustaría saber que lo habían visto, pero a él eso no le importaba demasiado, al menos no que hubieran visto su rostro.

Lo que nadie podía saber era la verdad sobre su hermano, y él se había encargado de perpetuar el teatro, y seguiría haciéndolo mientras fuera capaz.

Un maullido lo sacó de sus oscuras cavilaciones, y cuando enfocó de nuevo la vista vio a Choricito sobre el pecho de Saga, lamiendo su barbilla con insistencia. Kanon se levantó y sujetó al gato por la mitad con ambas manos, brazos muy estirados, como si estuviera manipulando un erizo furioso, y lo dejó a un lado, obteniendo una gatuna mirada de desagrado.

— No me veas así, micho del Mal, no te puedes parar sobre sus heridas —le dijo molesto, pero sabía que Saga quería a ese gato como a un tercer hermano, y no apreciaría si lo arrojaba por una ventana.

Choricito maulló algo que Kanon interpretó como "de acuerdo, humano, solo por esta vez, soy magnánimo" y se echó en la cama, pegándose todo lo posible al cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo, ronroneando como si quisiera despertarlo (¿o arrullarlo? Kanon no entendía a los gatos).

Entonces sintió una presencia acercándose al templo, anunciándose (nadie **solo** pasaba por las Doce Casas, al menos no quien apreciara sus órganos vitales), y con un suspiro de fastidio fue a ver.

— ¿Quieres de vuelta a tu gato? —le dijo al rostro apenado de Aioria, antes de los buenos días. Eran las 7 de la mañana, y se le hizo raro ver despierto a ese león perezoso.

— ¿Está aquí? —Aioria se sentía un poco mortificado después de haber buscado al felino por el resto de los templos, obteniendo miradas muy diferentes de sus compañeros. Shaka lo había dejado de pie por al menos 30 segundos en silencio, para después preguntarle por qué interrumpía su meditación por algo así; MM había prometido devolverle la piel, Afro prometió amablemente avisarle si lo veía (y le regaló una rosa) y Camus muy cortantemente le dijo que no lo había visto. Su hermano estaba en una misión con Shura, y solo Milo se había ofrecido a ayudar (supuso que estaba así de aburrido). Solo rogaba que el intrépido animalito no se hubiera metido de nuevo a echar la siesta en los aposentos privados de Afrodita, en los palacios de los dioses que rodeaban el templo central.

— No podría devolvértelo si no estuviera aquí —le dijo Kanon con una media sonrisa burlona, y Aioria supuso que había caminado directo a ésa.

— No sé cómo puede entrar...

— Si el cosmos de los dioses cambia a la gente, no veo por qué no a los animales, y los gatos ya son raros de origen —Kanon se alzó de hombros, despreocupado. Tenía desde sus nueve años conviviendo con lo imposible, y toda su vida viviendo con Saga, dudaba que algo pudiera sorprenderlo, o sacarle más de un "ña" aburrido.

— No lo había pensado así... —Aioria se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, algo nervioso aunque él mismo no entendía por qué—. ¿Cómo sigue?

— Inconsciente —dijo Kanon, sucinto, su mordaz mirada tiñéndose de enfado, y Aioria entendió por qué sus nervios.

— El Juez era demasiado fuerte —comenzó a decir, serio, pero Kanon lo calló con un gesto de su palma.

— Ya lo sé, no estoy enojado por eso, ni contigo, no soy nuevo aquí; el riesgo del campo de batalla y bla, bla, podemos morir mañana y todas esas chorradas...

Estaba molesto con Saga, no que fuera a reclamarle haber salvado la vida de Milo (no que Milo le importara 3 metros de reata), la nobleza de su hermano era algo que amaba de él, aunque lo fastidiara en situaciones como ésta.

Aioria desistió, era muy temprano para intentar entender a Kanon, y él se sentía mal por no haber sido de gran ayuda en esa pelea, así que lo dejó ahí, e iba a entrar por su gato descarriado cuando Milo los saludó, bajando aprisa la escalinata detrás de ellos.

— ¿Quién dijo que las Doce Casas tenían que tener tantos escalones? —se quejó, y entonces reparó en Kanon y saludó de forma tan natural como un títere mal manejado. Kanon lo miró con algo de disgusto, aún más cuando Milo los comenzó a seguir al interior sin preguntar.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó Aldebarán, deteniéndolos en la puerta, y escucharon a varios pájaros volar lejos de un árbol cercano. Tauro llevaba algo entre las manos, cubierto por un paño de cocina, y olía bien. Iban a entrar de nuevo cuando vieron llegar a Afro (cargando un espeso ramo de rosas) y MM (que intentaba lucir como si nada le importara en todo el ancho mundo). Kanon los miró con una ceja alzada pero se resignó a la multitud que iba a invadir su templo. Tenía 6 años en el Santuario, pero había estado demasiado ocupado (y estresado) como para ponerle atención a los demás, así que esa situación era un poco bizarra para él.

— Siéntense donde puedan —gruñó al entrar al salón de estar en las habitaciones de Géminis. Aioria nunca había entrado, y le sorprendió ver la cómoda sala, un área de televisión (él mismo usaba un generador para disfrutar de algunas comodidades modernas, nada raro ahí) y los amplios libreros repletos de libros, con un mullido sofá individual y una mesa de lectura al lado, después de una sencilla sala, todo en estado de régimen de museo. Lo más curioso (además de los cientos de libros que parecían cubrir todo espacio disponible) eran los detalles aquí y allá decorando los recios y altos muros de piedra, y no pudo imaginarse a los gemelos escogiendo ninguno de esos artículos, en especial una pintura de al menos un metro de ancho, bellamente enmarcada, de una ciudad, o el adorno de cristal aguamarina en una mesa.

Afro se dirigió hacia la cocina con tanta confianza que Aioria supuso que no era su primera visita, lo que lo intrigó. MM se adelantó para alcanzar sillón, y Aioria y Milo se sentaron también. Aldebarán se sentó en el piso sin ninguna pena (ocupando el lugar de dos personas), después de dejar su carga en la mesa de centro, y le dio un manotazo a MM cuando pretendió levantar el paño que lo cubría.

Kanon los miró con aire cansado, aunque agradeciera la distracción, y fue por bebidas, si no atendía a las visitas casi podía ver la expresión de desaprobación de su gemelo. Se sentó en el suelo cerca de Aldebarán, después de dejar varias cervezas en la mesa, y aspiró.

— ¿Muffins de nuez y maple?

— Claro —afirmó el bonachón gigante, alcanzando una lata y dándole un profundo trago; luego sus oscuros ojos recorrieron a los demás, y agregó—: Son para **Saga** —MM se vio deprimido, solo una vez había probado esos muffins (y porque Saga se lo había regalado).

Afro salió de la cocina cargando un bello jarrón de cristal aguamarina con sus rosas, y tanto Aioria como Milo lo miraron con una ceja alzada. Afro les sonrió con fingida inocencia y fue hacia la habitación de Saga.

— ¿Afro vive aquí a tiempo parcial o qué? —tuvo que preguntar Milo.

Kanon se alzó de hombros, impasible.

— Escoge la ropa de mi hermano y trae porquerías de todos los lugares que visita, ya me rendí y a Saga no le importa.

Solo MM (que ya lo sabía por Afro) no lo miró como si se hubiera convertido en un erizo con tennis. Él tenía sus propias razones para visitar.

— Eso explicaría la ropa de modelo —musitó Milo, aún perplejo. A su lado Aioria seguía en el mismo estado cuando Afro regresó igual de campante, hasta que se paró frente a MM con muerte en los ojos.

MM se levantó sin pestañear y se sentó en el suelo. Afro se sentó en el sillón, y Milo miró a Cáncer, juzgándolo.

— Es más fuerte que yo, y una perra malnacida —dijo Cáncer, sin un ápice de vergüenza.

— Sí lo soy —afirmó Afro, sin ofenderse en lo absoluto.

— ¿Por qué vistes a Saga? —¿y por qué éste se dejaba? Aioria estaba a un paso de señora de pelo cano escandalizada, pero Afro no pareció entender cuál era su problema.

— Es lo más hermoso que hay en este mundo —le dijo, son absoluta sinceridad, intensamente—, ¿y tú quieres que lo deje vestirse con esos harapos? —señaló a Kanon, que ya ni siquiera se ofendió, estaba acostumbrado, y a él le daba lo mismo vestirse de mezclilla o de seda. Sabía que a Saga tampoco le importaba, y que lo dejaba ser porque hacía feliz al Caballero de Piscis.

Aioria se quedó igual. Milo (ya habiendo superado que sus compañeros de armas eran raros), miró a Afro y MM y les preguntó:

— ¿Ustedes cuándo llegaron al Santuario?

— Hace 4 años —dijo Afro, elegantemente sentado, y luego vio las cervezas, haciendo un lindo mohín de disgusto—. Kanon, ¿no has aprendido nada?

— Creo que todavía queda del vino rancio que dejaste la vez pasada —dijo Kanon, su boca contra la lata, sin verlo porque sabía que Piscis odiaba ser ignorado. Afro se levantó, negando reprobatoriamente con la cabeza, y regresó con una copa de vino francés en su delicada mano.

— No sabía que nos pagaban —comentó Milo, que nunca había probado vino en su vida, pero planeaba tacharlo de su lista pronto.

— No, pero hay muchas ventajas de ser el favorito de la Diosa del Deseo —sonrió Afro con picardía.

— Ja —exclamó burlón MM—, siempre que la acompañas en una "misión," Shion teme que se hayan ido de compras.

Aldebarán soltó una risotada que salió desde su estómago y resonó en todo el templo.

— Y no es secreto que puedes ir a llorarle a Shion —le dijo Kanon con burla al Escorpión, que lejos de ofenderse comenzó a hacer grandes planes.

— ¿Tú trajiste eso? —le preguntó Aioria a Afro, señalando la pintura.

— Se la regaló Dohko a mi hermano —dijo Kanon, de mal humor, guardándose la razón detrás del regalo.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —a Aioria le había gustado, y siempre que podía visitaba lugares que veía en pinturas (a Aioros le gustaba el arte, aunque era pésimo con nombres y fechas).

— ¿Tengo cara de cuidador de museo?

— Una vista de Paris desde el Pont Neuf, de Jean-Baptiste Raguenet, 1763 —dijo Saga desde la entrada a la sala, en perfecto francés. Todos voltearon a verlo como si alguien hubiera tirado de sus cabezas al mismo tiempo—, ¿y que hacen aquí? —preguntó confundido, casi nervioso y luciendo adorable (en opinión de Milo y varios más) con el cabello ligeramente alborotado (parecía imposible que esos mechones de seda azul se despeinaran) y aún medio dormido, seguido por Choricito.

Kanon se puso de pie y fue con él, sonriendo sin darse cuenta, demasiado aliviado de verlo moverse y hablando, de que fuera él mismo.

— ¿Y tú por qué estás de pie? —lo regañó, por decir algo, pero su hermano miró esquivamente a sus visitantes, luego se fijó en Afro y le dijo en un tono amable y algo apenado, aunque su voz siempre sonaba seria:

— Gracias por las rosas.

Afro solo le sonrió, y Milo creyó que Piscis comenzaría a brillar del gusto aunque no portara su armadura, aunque él lo haría también si esa voz ligeramente grave y suave le agradeciera aunque fuera la hora. Kanon empujó a su hermano (delicadamente) para que se sentara, pateando a Milo (nada delicadamente), quien no se quejó, temió que se lo merecía. Saga ocupó su lugar en el sillón, luciendo terriblemente incómodo en su pijama, que era más presentable que la mitad del guardarropa de Milo (un conjunto de pantalón y camisa de manga larga, azul oscuro, Armani, cortesía de Afro, que se felicitó por su buen gusto). Choricito saltó al regazo de Saga y se acomodó ronroneando cuando éste lo acarició.

— Funcionaron los muffins —se rio Aldebarán, alcanzándole uno a Saga con una enorme sonrisa, quien le sonrió tímidamente como siempre que le ofrecía las cosas dulces que tanto le gustaban, y lo tomó con elegancia. Kanon sonrió a medias, pensando que no era descabellado que el olor de algo dulce y delicioso hubiera sacado a su gemelo de un coma.

Sin estar cubierto de sangre, y lejos de la adrenalina y el miedo a morir, Aioria admitió que Afro tenía razón sin tener que ver al resto de las personas o dioses del mundo, y esperó que la lata de cerveza y su cabello cubrieran su creciente sonrojo. La piel de Saga era como la leche fresca, y se veía tan suave que tuvo que apretar los puños para no hacer algo ridículo, como abrazarlo y sobarse contra él en una perfecta imitación de Choricito. ¡Odiaba sonrojarse! Y recordaría asesinar a su hermano por no haberle advertido, y de comprarle comida de la barata por una semana a ese gato traidor.

— Escuché que Dohko los entrenó —dijo Aioria algo atropelladamente, pues respetaba al Caballero de Libra, incidentes vergonzosos con diosas aparte. Además quería quitarse ese bochorno de encima, y el silencio no ayudaba.

— Yep —dijo Kanon, sin mirarlo, no le gustaba recordar esos años. Shion los había encontrado esa noche fatídica del asesinato de sus padres, pero nunca olvidaría la forma en la que el Patriarca miraba a su gemelo, o Hermes. Durante las primeras noches, había dormido sujetando la mano de Saga, temiendo que de repente se lo llevaran y nunca volviera a verlo, y su recelo se había mantenido hasta el presente. A Dohko lo estimaba, lo admitía; había intentado tratarlos como a todos los demás, incluso se había opuesto a que Saga fuera entrenado como el Verdugo de la Orden.

Saga asintió, deteniendo su refinado masticar del tercer muffin, dándole un pedazo al minino al que todos envidiaban en ese momento. Estaba nervioso, como siempre que se encontraba en medio de más de 2 personas, y odiaba la falta de la máscara tras la cual siempre se resguardaba, pero tragó lentamente y juntó entereza en el proceso, no quería ser grosero.

— Es un excelente guerrero —dijo con obvio aprecio, y Milo encontró fascinante cada cambio en ese expresivo rostro que por fin podía ver sin la ridícula máscara. _Y sus ojos sí son dispares_, por momentos había creído imaginarlo; también parecían permanentemente tristes, y retiraba su aseveración de que Saga era un robot: ahora veía que su problema era una gran timidez y... algo más que no atinaba a señalar, pero su rostro decía mucho más que su tono serio. Era ridículamente obvio que no solía hablar mucho, ni estar con más de una persona cerca de su espacio personal, aunque su postura fuera intachable, como si de repente un maestro de etiqueta fuera a materializarse para evaluarlo.

— Y todos ustedes ya se van —declaró Kanon, levantándose. Aldebarán lo secundó, viendo que Saga obviamente necesitaba comer y asearse (no que pudiera verse mal), y que era demasiado educado para señalarlo él mismo.

— Me alegra que estés mejor —se despidió Tauro con su usual calidez, y Saga le sonrió con algo de pena. Aldebarán tenía 24 años, y 7 años siendo el Caballero de Tauro (Kanon decía que prácticamente era un anciano). A ellos siempre los había tratado bien, y le estaba profundamente agradecido (además, todo lo que cocinaba era riquísimo).

— No dejes que este amargado sin clase te diga qué hacer —le dijo Afro con una expresión radiante. Saga le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, diciéndose que jamás lograría que Adrian respetara a su gemelo.

— Eh, adiós y, eh, gracias —Aioria se odió y odió a su lengua trabada, pero Saga solo asintió, luciendo de nuevo confundido, como si no entendiera por qué le daba las gracias. De repente inclinó la cabeza, sonrió tan dulcemente que Aioria se encontró en serios problemas para no volverse un tomate dorado, y Saga se agachó, regresando con Choricito en brazos. Aioria miró a su gato como si hubiera traicionado a la Orden misma.

— Micho traidor —murmuró Aioria.

— ¿Hm? —le dijo Saga, sin haberlo escuchado bien, acariciando el cachete del gato más feliz del mundo, que en ese momento se estiró para sobar su cabeza contra la fina barbilla de Saga.

— No, nada —Aioria se dio la vuelta, queriendo golpearse la cabeza contra alguna columna y ver qué se rompía primero.

— Pues, ah, gracias por salvarme el pellejo —le dijo Milo, hablando alto y rápido, antes de que perdiera el valor. Kanon alzó una ceja, conteniendo la risa, aunque ya sabía que su gemelo provocaba ese tipo de reacciones en hombres y mujeres por igual.

— No me lo agradezcas —le dijo Saga, su mirada esquiva, su tono serio y bajo—, es una suerte que el Juez se haya retirado, a la larga hubiera perdido esa pelea de cualquier forma y nos habría matado a los tres.

Milo no supo qué decir, pero su lengua se le adelantó a su cerebro, como siempre, cuando soltó:

— ¿Estás loco? No lo minimices: la partiste su madre a un Juez y salió por patas, y aquí seguimos gracias a ti.

Saga casi rio, y Kanon lo miró sorprendido, eso era raro de ver. Milo se sintió brillar, entendiendo por qué Afro se paseaba tan seguido por la tercera Casa, aunque lamentó ver que la sonrisa no llegaba a esos ojos tan raros.

— En ese caso, no fue nada —le dijo Saga, luciendo más dulce de lo que un varón tenía derecho a verse, temió Milo. Luego su expresión se tornó más seria, y agregó—: Y ya que tocaste ese tema, deberías entrenar más —las piedras regresaron al cráneo del Escorpión, aunque pudiendo ver la expresión amable de esa beldad (y después de que Saga se había interpuesto entre un ataque mortal y él), ya no dolían tanto—, un ataque más contundente y de menor alcance te beneficiaría mucho.

— Lo pondré en mi lista —respondió Milo, con demasiado entusiasmo pero sinceramente. Y viendo ese hermoso y tranquilo rostro, recordó por un segundo la helada mirada asesina, salvaje, que le había visto, y lo creyó un mal sueño, aunque fuera el complemento perfecto para el terrible cosmos que había puesto en guardia hasta a un Juez del Inframundo. Pero no parecía posible que ese ángel triste pudiera poner una expresión como esa, así que lo descartó como una alucinación por la adrenalina y la pérdida de sangre y se despidió sonriendo.

Cuando Milo se fue, Saga bajó la mirada, perdiendo la tenue sonrisa.

— Lo siento, te preocupé.

Kanon gruñó algo que sonó a "eres un idiota consumado," y Saga lo empujó ligeramente con su hombro, haciendo a Kanon sonreír esta vez.

— Vamos a comer antes de que le des una mordida al gato —Choricito lo vio mal, como si entendiera a la perfección sus palabras, y luego Kanon agregó, su voz baja y algo pensativa—: Los nuevos vecinos no son tan malos.

— No, no lo son —comentó Saga, acariciando al minino. Él mismo estaba aliviado y sorprendido de no haber recibido miradas demasiado raras, pero aún así extrañaba su máscara.

— Tal vez no deje que se los coma una quimera.

— Kanon...

— Es broma —sonrió con traviesa malicia—. Y conseguí ese libro que querías, por cierto.

El rostro de Saga se iluminó, aunque la tristeza en lo más profundo de sus ojos parecía ser intocable.

— Gracias, ¿saliste?

— No, lo encontré antes de empezar la misión pasada, te gustaría esa librería, está en Praga, creo que ahí también tienen la biblioteca más hermosa del mundo —ya sabía que su hermano solo asentiría en silencio y no comentaría nada, pero Kanon seguiría tratando, y tal vez algún día Saga se animara a salir de ese templo para otra cosa que no fuera su deber.

_Tal vez..._


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

No me preguntes más, es mi secreto,

secreto para mí terrible y santo;

ante él me velo con un negro manto

de luto de piedad.

Nuestro Secreto. Miguel Unamuno.

Kanon observaba a su hermano desde hacía rato, y sintió lástima. Shion había convocado a una reunión en el templo central (casi una semana después del incidente con Rhadamanthys), y normalmente Saga tendría horas de estar listo, pero en ese momento parecía estar tardándose hasta en ponerse los zapatos, y lucía como si cargara a Aldebarán sobre sus hombros.

— Tenemos 20 minutos —le recordó, y Saga pareció encogerse más. Sus heridas estaban mucho mejor, pero la armadura de Géminis seguía siendo reparada, y Hefesto aún no mandaba un repuesto para la máscara. Así que tendría que salir al mundo sin ambas, y esto parecía pesarle más que luchar contra un Juez del Inframundo.

Saga suspiró audiblemente, casi pensando en presentar alguna excusa para no ir, pero su sentido del deber era más grande, así que se palmeó el rostro, convocó todo su estoicismo y marchó junto a Kanon hacia el templo mayor, tratando de no pensar en nada.

**oOo**

— ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Shion a Dohko, ambos sentados en su estudio mientras esperaban la hora de la reunión. Dohko asintió, serio, aunque que sus piernas no alcanzaran el suelo le quitaba autoridad.

— Esconderse detrás de esa máscara solo lo ayuda a aislarse más.

— Y mostrarse puede que cause problemas.

— ¿Hiciste una lista de pros y contras? —se burló Dohko, sonriendo con algo de tristeza, pues su viejo y muy organizado amigo tenía razón, claro. El aspecto de Saga no era normal, muchos no lo aceptaban, y tal vez la falta de la máscara lo empeoraría, pero él quería tener fe en lo contrario—. Y es cierto que si la Historia se olvida, tiende a repetirse, ¿o ya olvidaste a Aspros?

Shion jamás podría olvidar a Aspros, el anterior Verdugo de la Orden, y era algo bajo de parte de Dohko quitarle la costra a esa herida, pero entendía por qué lo hacía.

— De verdad los amas, ¿no es así? —casi musitó Shion, sin mirarlo.

— Sí, son los niños que nunca pude malcriar —sonrió Dohko, con cariño.

— Sabes que la constelación de Géminis está maldita...

— Y no me importa —le completó Dohko, su tono molesto y desafiante.

Shion rompió el incómodo silencio al soltar aire.

— Eres el ser más necio del universo —le dijo con cariño.

— Gracias —sonrió Dohko con todos los dientes.

— ¿Ya vas a disculparte con Afrodita?

— Primero muerto, esclavizado y sodomizado por Hades.

Shion se apretó el puente de la nariz, negando con la cabeza. A ese paso, el Caballero de Libra sería un hongo morado por siglos.

**oOo**

Para su completa mortificación, Saga vio que eran los últimos en llegar, y se sentó en su lugar designado sin ver a nadie, tratando de respirar con normalidad aunque comenzaba a sentirse enfermo, mareado, su corazón no quería calmarse. Casi podía escuchar la voz de su padre, reprendiéndolo por asomarse por la barandilla de las escaleras, los ojos llenos de odio de su madre, que parecían gritarle "desaparece." Este último recuerdo hizo que la cicatriz en su hombro comenzara a doler, sintió ácido en el estómago...

Kanon tomó su mano bajo la mesa, y él la apretó, esperó que no con demasiada fuerza, alzando un poco la cabeza, odiaba sentirse así. Vio primero la sonrisa radiante de Aioros, dirigida a él aunque nunca lograba entender por qué, y esto lo tranquilizó un poco, pero no quiso ver los demás rostros a su alrededor.

— Te ves mejor, me alegro —le dijo el arquero con obvio cariño, y Saga trató de sonreírle, pero fue algo precario en su rostro.

— Gracias —le dijo, su voz más baja de lo que había querido, pero con esfuerzos había juntado suficiente aire para eso.

Para Shion fue obvia la ansiedad de Saga, y le dijo que tal vez Dohko estaba en lo correcto, no podían seguir dejando que ese muchacho se encerrara en sí mismo, aunque él hubiera preferido hacerlo con más sutileza. Mirando a los otros, aquellos que él sabía nunca habían visto al Verdugo sin la máscara y armadura, se rio para sus adentros, sobre todo al ver que Shaka incluso había abierto los ojos, y perdido su expresión de Buda inmutable. Shura parecía cabra flasheada por un camión, Mu trataba en vano de verse sereno y no ver a Géminis fijamente, y Camus por fin había quitado su cara de paleta de hielo amargada.

Alzó una mano para llamar su atención y comenzar la reunión, terminando piadosamente con su vergüenza. Comenzó hablándoles sobre los ataques simultáneos que habían recibido de las fuerzas de Hades el mismo día en que Saga se había enfrentado contra el Juez.

Sobre ellos, los dioses permanecieron en silencio.

— ¿Cuál cree que haya sido su objetivo, Señor? —habló Mu, preocupado pues hacía mucho que no eran atacados de esa forma—. ¿Poner a prueba nuestras fuerzas? —el periodo en el que los Caballeros de Oro eran renovados siempre era delicado para ellos, y sus enemigos lo sabían. Tenían poco de haberse reunido los 13, y eran jóvenes, lo que lo volvía un excelente momento para atacarlos.

— Es posible, aunque atacaron en muchos lugares diferentes, con fuerzas considerables en cada punto, es difícil ver cuál era su verdadero objetivo, pues en realidad no consiguieron nada, las bajas fueron mínimas —dijo Shion.

— Señor —habló Saga, para sorpresa de todos—, ¿cuál de esos puntos habría causado más daño a la Orden?

— La mansión de los Kido en Japón, y la tumba de Ares —dijo Shion, seriamente.

— Pero no mandaron a un Juez contra los Kido —dijo Saga, mirando la mesa—. Y el mensaje de las Moiras decía que un enemigo se alzaría contra la Orden —Shion asintió, él ya había hablado con los dioses, llegando a conclusiones similares, pero Saga siguió—. Y, sin embargo, si el objetivo hubiera sido despertar a Ares, enviar solo a un Juez no es lógico, menos aún cuando sabemos que el enemigo también consulta a las Moiras. Así pues, es claro que su objetivo era otra cosa.

— ¿Y no puede ser que nos hayan subestimado? —preguntó Mu, a quien no le gustaba quedarse atrás, menos enfrente de su maestro y sus dioses.

— La Orden ha luchado contra Hades por miles de años —dijo Saga con calma, aún mirando la mesa—, ambos sabemos qué esperar del otro, y Hades jamás ha probado ser tonto. No habrían atacado la tumba con un solo individuo, sin los rituales para su resurrección listos, sabiendo que no sería suficiente y que ahora la Orden duplicará las medidas de seguridad en esa zona; así mismo, si hubieran querido destruir a la familia principal de los Kido, habrían causado más daño.

— También es posible decir que fallaron en lo que sea que hayan intentado —le espetó Mu con calma, viendo su punto, aunque le hubiera gustado poseer más información.

— "Toda guerra se basa en el engaño" —citó Saga a Sun Tzu, recordando, gracias a Kanon, no decirlo en chino—. Lo más probable es que solo haya sido una táctica de distracción mientras hacían algo más... Y que ni siquiera sea esta ocasión sobre la que advirtieron las Moiras. Por coincidencia o predicción táctica, ambos bandos se movieron al mismo tiempo, pero requeriríamos más información para hacer un juicio acertado.

Mu no tenía más argumentos, y expuesto así tenía todo el sentido del mundo, así que no dijo más. Shion asintió, a su pesar, como siempre la afilada mente del Verdugo probaba ser tan letal como la guadaña maldita que solo él podía usar. Era una lástima que no pudieran compartirle la información completa sobre lo ocurrido, seguramente tendría algo útil que decirles...

— Brillante como de costumbre —habló Apolo, sonriendo aunque sin alegría, y Saga tuvo que alzar la cabeza para verlo y asentir con respeto, retirando enseguida la mirada. Nunca le había gustado cómo lo observaba ese dios, de forma fría y resguardada, como si siempre estuviera esperando que de repente los traicionara. En momentos como esos Saga se preguntaba qué más querían que hiciera para probar su lealtad. Mataba para ellos, ¿no era suficiente? ¿Y algún día lo sería?

— Deberíamos revisar a fondo para ver si no faltan cubiertos —dijo Dohko, en un tono ligero, pero hablando en serio, y Shion asintió, temiendo que Saga tenía razón, y temió que encontrarían tarde la verdadera razón detrás de ese ataque.

— Saga —lo llamó Athena, y Géminis la miró, abriendo más los ojos al ver que la diosa le sonreía, más aún cuando agregó—: Te agradezco y felicito por tu valentía y nobleza, no cualquiera habría actuado como lo hiciste. Toma el tiempo que necesites para reponerte.

Saga no atinó a decir nada, terriblemente abochornado, así que solo se inclinó en agradecimiento. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que la había visto, antes de su despertar; Shion se la había mostrado, en la cámara donde el cuerpo de Athena se formaba cada 200 años. Su rostro era hermoso, sereno aún en su sueño, rodeado de ese cosmos dorado tan cálido, y Saga había pensado que tal vez estaba bien llenarse las manos de sangre si así ella podía seguir luciendo inmaculada.

Sus propias manos ya estaban mancilladas, su inocencia muerta, de cualquier forma, ¿qué más daba un poco más?

"No somos tan fuertes como para estar por encima del Mal" —le había dicho Shion con algo de pesar—. "Pero podemos hacer que ella no se manche las manos."

La reunión siguió con detalles de los ataques, recomendaciones y algunos otros temas, terminando dos horas más tarde. En cuanto los dioses se pusieron de pie y se retiraron, Saga y Kanon fueron los primeros en irse. Milo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Shion lo detuvo, con Dohko a su lado. El Escorpión sudó frío al pensar que fueran a hacerle preguntas sobre la junta, la verdad era que se había puesto a cantar en su cabeza a la mitad.

— Milo, ¿notaste algo peculiar durante la batalla contra el Juez? —le preguntó Shion, poniéndolo más nervioso cuando el patriarca lo vio tan seriamente.

— Eh... —Milo trató de recordar algo particular, y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue esa extraña expresión en el rostro de Saga, pero lo descartó enseguida, no iba a hablar a espaldas del hombre que le había salvado la vida, y afortunadamente su cerebro le suministró algo más—: Rhadamanthys se vio bastante sorprendido de ver la guadaña negra que usa Saga, después de que le cortó el brazo con ella fue que se retiró.

Milo miró de uno a otro de sus superiores, notando enseguida que algo ahí les preocupaba, y su boca traicionera se abrió sola, para variar:

— ¿Qué es esa arma?

— Una guadaña —le dijo Shion, y Milo entendió enseguida al ver la mirada dura del mayor que mejor aceptaba la mentira y no volvía a preguntar, por su propio bien, aunque le molestó el trato. Sería joven, pero era un Caballero de Oro, aunque se calmó un poco a sí mismo diciéndose que tal vez le faltaban unos 100 años para que esos ancianos le confiaran los secretos de la Orden. Se inclinó sucintamente y se retiró, esperando alcanzar a Aioros y Aioria.

**oOo**

Bajando las interminables escaleras, Kanon miró de reojo a su gemelo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Saga musitó en respuesta, lo que solo hacía cuando estaba muy alterado.

— Voy a hablar con Hefesto —le dijo, adelantándose, y Kanon se detuvo, mirándolo alejarse rápidamente, temiendo que iría a ver al dios en vano (y sabía que a su hermano le desagradaba). Apenas había reanudado su paso cuando se detuvo de nuevo al ver subiendo hacia él a Milo, Aioros y Aioria, vestidos en ropa de civiles.

— ¿Se les perdió la armadura?

— Vamos a festejar, ¿vienen? —le dijo Milo—, ¿y Saga?

— Fue con Hefesto, y no va a ir —Milo lo miró con una ceja alzada, y Kanon suspiró, aclarándose—: Saga no sale del Santuario si no es a misiones.

— ¿Se lo prohíben? —Milo no creía que esto fuera el caso, pero no tenía idea de qué reglas seguía el Verdugo. Sabía también que Saga no era el único que hacía el trabajo sucio de la Orden, después de todo alguien lo había entrenado además de Dohko, igual que a los otros Caballeros de Oro. Cada constelación del zodiaco tenía un Linaje, un grupo antiquísimo que se encargaba de perpetuar las técnicas y la historia de cada Caballero de Oro. Si mal no recordaba, quienes entrenaban al Verdugo eran el Linaje Negro, y eran algo cercano al Hombre del Saco en la Orden, pues si traicionabas a los dioses, ellos serían los que acabarían contigo.

No podía imaginar quién podría haber visto a Saga y pensado que tenía madera de asesino en las sombras.

— No, no sale porque no quiere —dijo Kanon, de mal humor.

— Y es hora de que se relaje un poco —dijo Aioria—. Solo hay que convencerlo.

— Suerte con eso, ni Dohko ha logrado tal hazaña —Kanon dudaba que alguien pudiera hacerlo, su hermano tenía muchas cosas rotas en el alma, y su escopofobia no era la peor.

**oOo**

Hefesto era un hombre de increíble musculatura y 2.15 metros de altura que, como todos los dioses, parecía poseer una edad indefinida entre 20 y 30 años; el cabello le llegaba a los hombros, negro ébano, su piel era casi del color del bronce y sus ojos parecían metal hirviente. Las forjas del Santuario (que también eran el "templo" de este dios, a diferencia de sus congéneres que tenían sus recintos alrededor del templo mayor) se encontraban a muchos metros debajo de la montaña que albergaba a las Doce Casas, y el lugar parecía el interior de un volcán activo, lleno del omnipresente golpeteo de metal contra metal, todo iluminado a medias con los destellos de los hornos y fraguas. De repente pudo ver pasar a los Kourai Khryseai, hermosos autómatas dorados creados por el dios, y que eran sus asistentes y protectores.

— Me dijeron que no volviera a forjarte esa máscara —fue la respuesta a la pregunta de Saga. La voz de Hefesto era metálica y poderosa, profunda, y Saga miró el suelo de roca largamente, su mirada alicaída y perdida; al dios casi le dio lástima, pero él celebraba que fuera así, ¿qué loco escondería esa belleza?—. Tu armadura estará lista mañana, el daño fue considerable.

— Gracias —respondió Saga automáticamente, su padre siempre había hecho hincapié en sus modales, aunque en ese momento se sentía mareado. Llegar ahí había sido martirio, esquivando a cada persona que había encontrado en el camino, ignorando los murmullos y miradas, y casi pensó en pedirle al dios que le permitiera quedarse ahí hasta la madrugada para poder volver a su templo en relativa paz.

Pero ante todo, Saga era práctico, y su situación no iba a cambiar en una noche, al menos hasta que hablara con Shion. Iba a despedirse cuando se quedó helado al sentir el tacto del dios en su barbilla, quien lo obligó a mirarlo. Hefestos lo observaba detenidamente, siempre fascinado.

— ¿Qué hay en ti que no puedo replicar? —preguntó, aunque Saga supuso que no esperaba que le contestara tal cosa, y trató de no moverse, no pensar, aunque era difícil no estremecerse ante esa mirada de fuego que parecía querer consumirlo. Jaló aire, tenso, cuando el otro acarició su mejilla, observando sus ojos desiguales—. Si pudiera ir al Abismo de Khaos, ¿encontraría las joyas adecuadas? —sonrió, bajando su mano al níveo cuello. Cómo había intentado copiar ese rostro en sus Kourai Khryseai, sin éxito, siempre algo faltaba—. ¿No me dejarás tomarte...?

Lo soltó, viendo claramente la respuesta en el terror que inundó esos ojos irrepetibles. Lo deseaba más de lo que alguna vez había ardido por Afrodita, pero no era Poseidón para violar a su antojo, menos a uno de sus Caballeros de Oro. Pero era paciente, y creía que su oportunidad llegaría, eventualmente. Y si no lo tenía en vida, antes de que la Orden lo destruyera lo conservaría en oro y adamantino para toda la eternidad.

Viendo que el dios lo soltaba y le daba la espalda, Saga pudo volver a respirar, y se despidió de Hefestos apresuradamente pero con respeto, dirigiéndose de nuevo al templo mayor. A Shion no le sorprendió cuando un guardia anunció a Saga, y lo hizo pasar enseguida. También esperaba la petición, y la rechazó suavemente (maldiciendo a Dohko por haberle dejado el trabajo sucio y el papel de mamá regañona de sus "hijos").

— No es saludable —le dijo seriamente, usando toda la autoridad que le habían dejado 300 años de vida—. Lo concedí porque creí que te ayudaría a ganar confianza, pero la has usado por 5 años.

Saga bajó la mirada, sabiendo que Shion no cambiaría de parecer y él no tenía la voluntad para discutir, nunca lo había hecho; seguía órdenes sin cuestionar desde que tenía memoria, y eso era desde la cuna. Su padre no había aceptado nada salvo absoluta obediencia, y su garganta se cerraba con argumentos a los que jamás les daría voz. Viéndolo tan miserable, Shion casi se arrepintió de todo eso, pero Dohko tenía razón: era peligroso que Saga se encerrara en sí mismo, no quería que la Historia se repitiera y llenara de nuevo de sangre el Santuario.

Saga se inclinó y se dio la vuelta, saliendo rápidamente. Y estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vio al grupo reunido en la salida trasera de Géminis hasta que lo saludaron. Todos vestían ropa de civiles; estaban ahí Kanon (ya en sus acostumbrados jeans y una playera lisa, de color azul obscuro), Afro, MM, Aioria, Milo, Shura, Aldebarán, Mu y, cosa rara, Camus (aunque este último no se veía de buen humor, pero tal vez esa era su expresión de fábrica). Para que esa situación fuera completamente bizarra, Shaka tendría que estar ahí vestido en mezclilla, pero supuso que primero el sol saldría por el oeste en equinoccio antes de que vieran algo así.

— Vamos a la ciudad —le dijo Aioros, siempre sonriente—. ¿Vienes?

— No, gracias, que se diviertan —le dijo Saga amablemente, comenzado a andar hacia la entrada lateral del templo, la que daba a sus habitaciones y que nadie podía cruzar sin permiso de él o Kanon.

— Pero es mi cumpleaños —rogó Aioros, alcanzándolo y mirándolo con su mejor expresión de borrego a medio morir, tomando su mano sin proponérselo aunque había querido hacerlo desde hacía años—, que sea mi regalo —le sonrió con cariño. Saga miró la mano de Aioros que tomaba la suya, sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso. Solo Kanon y Dohko tenían contacto con él, y se sintió paralizado, su corazón golpeando inclemente su pecho, aunque no con el terror que había sentido ante el tacto de Hefestos.

Aioros lo soltó, temiendo haberlo enfadado, aunque a veces creía que Saga era incapaz de esto. Desde que había visto su rostro por error, dos años antes, cada día deseaba acercarse más a él, descubrir su corazón y sostenerlo como suyo, curarlo de esa herida que podía ver claramente en su triste mirada; sin embargo, en momentos como ése se daba cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de su meta.

_Pero poco a poco_, se dijo.

Saga se repitió que era una pésima idea, que solo les arruinaría la velada y otro ciento de razones más, pero no creía poder decirle que no a su único amigo, por más que no entendiera por qué éste lo quería. Admiraba a Aioros, lo apreciaba además, y deseaba menos que nada dañar esa sonrisa que era como un rayo de sol. Y para completo azoro de Kanon, su gemelo asintió lentamente, haciendo que la sonrisa del Arquero reluciera como dos soles juntos.

Saga no estaba acostumbrado a pasar abiertamente por el centro de Rodorio, pero se dijo que podía aguantar eso, de cualquier forma tendría que acostumbrarse si Shion se negaba a regresarle la máscara. Donde la ciudad terminaba, comenzaba un espeso bosque lleno de hechizos de ocultación, trampas y demás monadas para detectar y repeler enemigos. Corrieron por varios kilómetros, hasta que sintieron claramente dónde el cosmos de Athena dejaba de proteger el terreno. Varios minutos después llegaron a un peñasco desde donde podían verse las muchas luces de una ciudad mediana que no tenía idea de que tenía a dioses mitológicos como vecinos.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

_Let my voice throw away  
All your fears and embrace you._

_As the night extends over the daylight,  
Please remember that  
For a glimpse of your smile  
I would give my everything._

_**Spark. Stream of Passion**_

Tardaron unos minutos en alcanzar el centro de la ciudad, que era una tradicional urbe griega, no muy grande, pero con todas las comodidades y vicisitudes de la modernidad. Eran las 7 de la noche, la temperatura era templada y ese viernes prometía ser una noche bulliciosa, la pesadilla de Saga. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad mover sus piernas, mirando el piso al mismo tiempo que intentaba no contraerse sobre sí mismo en un intento por desaparecer.

_Te dije que deberías salir y superar tus miedos, pero creo que saltaste varios pasos_ —le dijo Kanon mentalmente, mientras los demás charlaban a su alrededor.

_Estoy bien._

_Sí, claro, y yo soy rubio._

Saga se encogió aún más, y Kanon sintió ganas de sacarlo de ahí, aunque enseguida se dijo que no debería. Ya sabía que Saga temía ser visto, y él culpaba por completo a su difunto padre, que había ocultado a su hermano como los "niños en el ático" o algo peor. Kanon odiaba profundamente a ese hombre, y no lamentaba su muerte en lo más mínimo, no cuando además estaba seguro de que había enloquecido a su madre, y esa muerte sí le dolía, terriblemente.

Shura los guio a un bar algo rústico, de pinta agradable en una zona de lo más tranquila, y Milo se decepcionó terriblemente por no ver motoristas enormes malaleche en las limpias mesas, esperando por una buena pelea.

— Que aburrido, Cabra —se quejó con Shura, quien lo miró con ojos entornados aunque sin enfado.

— Ni tú puedes causar un desastre en este lugar —le dijo a través de una sonrisa dentuda, señalando a las parejas jóvenes, un grupo de universitarios, los adultos decentes y perfectamente ordinarios que llenaban el sitio—. Las damas primero —hizo un gesto galante con su mano, y Milo alzó mucho la barbilla y de hecho se adelantó, caminando cual señorita de 1800, viendo una mesa al fondo lo suficientemente grande para ellos.

La gente los miró sin mucho disimulo, pero eran un grupo de lo más peculiar; comenzando por el altísimo y musculoso Aldebarán, Mu y su cabello violeta y falta de cejas, los hermanos de cabello dorado, la delicada belleza de Afro, el atractivo Kanon, y Saga, que de inmediato vio las ventajas de andar junto a la enorme masa de Tauro.

— ¿Qué pensarán estas personas? —preguntó Mu cuando se hubieron sentado, sintiéndose curioso pero calmo, no era la primera vez que se sentaba en un establecimiento humano. Era un fanático del té, y si la misión lo permitía siempre se quedaba a probar las cafeterías y tiendas de la zona.

— Dohko diría que creen que somos un montón de adolescentes descarriados expresando su individualidad y traumas con fachas estrafalarias —dijo Kanon, despreocupado, haciéndolos reír.

Una mesera se les acercó, ruborizándose al ver todos esos ojos fijarse en ella al mismo tiempo, y trató de sonreír y no verlos fijamente, aunque fuera tan difícil, ¡todos eran guapísimos! (y el hombre altísimo no era guapo, pero ese cuerpo lo envidiaría cualquier estrella de cine, y tenía una sonrisa muy agradable). Varios ordenaron cerveza sin que nadie les pidiera comprobar su mayoría de edad, a Mu lo abuchearon por su té, igual que a Shura por su horchata de chufa, y la chica notó entonces a Saga (que no había dicho nada y trataba de no ver nada) y abrió demasiado los ojos. Podía pensar que el dorado de los cabellos de Aioria era un tinte revolucionario, que Mu gustaba de raparse las cejas y pintarse puntos en la frente, que Afro era un súper modelo y Kanon una estrella de cine que no conocía, pero ese hombre... ¿tenía un ojo rojo? Dudó que el mejor pupilente del mundo pudiera crear ese efecto brillante (y el otro ojo era igual), y ni todo el maquillaje del universo haría que la piel de alguien se viera así...

Kanon se aclaró la garganta con exageración, molesto, y pidió un capuchino para su hermano, sacando a la mesera de su parálisis, quien se disculpó con poca voz y casi salió corriendo. Milo permitió exactamente medio segundo de silencio incómodo, rompiéndolo con un "¿y entonces dejamos a Barbie solo cuidando las Doce Casas?"

— ¿Qué es una barbie? —preguntó Saga, tratando de omitir su boca seca y el palpitar acelerado de su corazón. Milo trató de no sorprenderse por eso, sacó su celular, bendijo la perfecta señal de internet y le mostró una imagen a Saga, quien lo miró sin entender hasta que Milo agregó:

— Debes admitir que el parecido con Shaka es increíble.

Todos rieron ante la media sonrisa que invadió el blanco rostro de Saga, y la risa de Aldebarán les ganó varias miradas extrañas de los comensales.

— Pobre Shaka —dijo Mu, queriendo defender a su amigo y compañero en la búsqueda del té perfecto, aunque él también se había reído.

— ¿Todavía cree que es la reencarnación de Buda? —Aioria trató de no sonar muy burlón, no quería la mirada de desaprobación de Aioros sobre él.

— No, bueno, espero que no —dijo Mu, incierto. Los dioses habían localizado a Shaka en una aldea perdida en la India, donde los lugareños lo trataban como a la reencarnación de Buda desde que había nacido (supusieron que por su fuerte cosmos), así que no podían culparlo del todo.

— Yo creo que solo dejó de gritárselo a todo el que pasaba cerca —dijo Shura, pues Shaka no le caía particularmente bien, era demasiado creído y ni siquiera era el Caballero de Oro más fuerte. _Aioros probablemente lo es_, se dijo sonriente, pues admiraba al Arquero; en su opinión, tanto era así que aún siendo tan joven, Apolo le había concedido el legendario arco de Heracles. Él esperaba poder ganarse la espada sagrada de Peleus, aunque admitía que en ese momento no merecía tal honor.

— Además, no dejamos solo a Shaka, aunque sería bueno que le tocara trabajar, para variar —dijo Aioria, muy seguro y serio, pero con risas en su azul mirada—. Choricito se quedó en Leo.

Todos rieron, y en ese momento su mesera regresó con sus bebidas, y comenzaron a pedir comida, MM gritando que quería nachos con queso (Afro le dio un codazo que lo hizo retorcerse y callarse), y Saga sonrió tristemente al verlos: qué fácil les era mezclarse con el mundo...

Él ni siquiera sentía tener el derecho de estar ahí.

— ¿Qué ensalada recomienda? —le preguntó Kanon a la mesera, viendo que su hermano no le hablaría en el próximo siglo, y eligió la segunda opción de la nerviosa jovencita, agregando que fuera trayendo su mejor postre, tal vez eso le levantaría el ánimo a su gemelo.

A la mención de postre, Saga levantó un poco la cabeza, y su fino olfato detectó enseguida las filas de cosas dulces exhibidas en la barra, protegidas por cristal, como un arcoíris de sabor. Era hermoso...

Kanon se rio de él y las estrellas en sus ojos, recordando que esa era la primera vez que Saga estaba en un lugar como ése.

— Las pastelerías están llenas de cosas dulces —lo picó, esperando sacar algo bueno de esa salida. Saga suspiró, conteniéndose de decirle a su hermano que también estaban llenas de gente, que lo mirarían como la pareja a dos metros de ellos, esos jóvenes en el fondo que jugaban billar, y el resto de las personas que podía notar volteando hacia su mesa continuamente, fingiendo que no estaban haciéndolo hasta que encontraban sus ojos dispares...

— ¿No comes carne? —le preguntó Shura, envalentonándose. Nunca le había hablado al Verdugo, y antes de verlo ese día había pensado que era peor que Shaka, pero claramente estaba muy equivocado. Y varios habían ordenado el especial del bar, un estofado de res que se veía delicioso, no veía por qué cambiar eso por comida para conejos.

— No me gusta —le respondió Saga, educado como siempre y tratando de no evitar los negros ojos de Shura. Con la máscara había sido más fácil mirarlos...

— Y es una lástima —se lamentó Aldebarán—. Mi churrasco es digno del Olimpo.

— Ah, que eres de Brasil —recordó Afro, dándole un codazo a MM sin mirarlo, quien estaba bostezando sonoramente. MM se retorció, quejándose a través de dientes muy apretados, demasiado orgulloso para quejarse como quería. Afro era un experto en puntos de presión, siendo que su técnica manifestaba rosas con una afilada y fina punta que debía ser dirigida a lugares estratégicos (y muy, MUY dolorosos).

— Y Camus, ¿de dónde eres? —le preguntó Aldebarán, siempre amigable aunque la inexpresión de Acuario era todo menos eso.

— Francia —respondió sucinto, bebiendo luego con elegancia su vino blanco. Camus había esperado muchas cosas al volverse un Caballero de Oro, pero no salir a bares, y se recriminó de nuevo haber aceptado. Milo era demasiado persistente para su gusto, y él había decidido desde la muerte de su madre que no necesitaba a nadie, solo su fuerza.

Crear lazos era una debilidad, lo había comprobado con sangre. Entonces miró a Saga, sorprendiéndose de nuevo por la idea tan errada que se había hecho de él. No le agradaba, parecía incluso frágil, inseguro, pero no podía negar que era aterradoramente fuerte, y eso sacudía todas sus creencias. Supuso que necesitaba analizarlo con más detenimiento, y al menos así era frívola situación no sería una total pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Y tú, Milo? —siguió Aldebarán, su sonrisa impermeable a la frialdad de Acuario.

— Grecia, tenía 6 años y vivía solo con mi abuelo en Atenas cuando Shion tocó el timbre —recordó, su sonrisa audaz desmereciendo un poco—. El Patriarca fue ave de mal agüero: mi abuelo falleció al día siguiente.

— Lo siento —le dijo Shura, y Milo asintió, aunque sabía que la suya no era la peor historia en ese lugar, y lo cierto era que su abuelo había estado muy enfermo por meses, preocupado por qué sería de Milo cuando él ya no estuviera. Sabía de Aioria y Aioros que los habían abandonado al nacer, y que Aldebarán había crecido en las favelas de Río de Janeiro, sin saber siquiera quién era su madre, sin nadie que viera por él. Todos estaban ahí por designio de las Moiras, marcados por las estrellas; todos eran huérfanos, y el Santuario se había vuelto su familia y su vida.

— Yo creo que el Destino nos puso donde debíamos estar —dijo Aioros, siempre positivo, y tan sincero que los demás tuvieron que sonreírle, era contagioso—. La misión de Athena es noble, y es nuestra honra apoyarla.

— Bueno, sí, alguien tiene que salvar a las masas ignorantes —dijo Afro, la mano en su pecho y perfectamente serio, haciéndolos reír.

— Porque el mundo está lleno de monstruos... —todos miraron a Saga, sin saber qué pensar de su tono serio y casi afligido, aunque lo que decía era cierto. Camus lo observó fijamente, sabía lo verdadero de esas palabras tal vez mejor que muchos en esa mesa, y se preguntó qué había puesto esa sombra de agonía en ojos como esos. _Tal vez solo es débil_, se dijo.

La llegada de la comida los salvó de tener que responder, y ni Aldebarán se quejó, estaba realmente buena. Saga acabó rápidamente con su ensalada (Kanon ya le había dicho muchas veces que no podía vivir de azúcar) y trató de perderse en ese delicioso pay de queso.

Momentos después, Afro alzó su copa con vino tinto.

— Felicidades, Aioros —dijo sonriendo con todo su encanto, y los demás se le unieron, hasta MM (no quería ser golpeado de nuevo por su falta de modales). Saga alzó su taza de capuchino, sonriéndole a Aioros, que relució feliz.

Siguieron platicando cómodamente y, varias cervezas después, Milo y su famosa boca se animaron a preguntarle a Kanon:

— ¿De verdad son gemelos?

Saga bajó la mirada, Afro alzó los ojos, y Aldebarán le dio un manazo en la nuca, sacándole un sonoro "auch" al Escorpión. Kanon solo sonrió con sorna y le dijo:

— Soy su gemelo casi idéntico y ligeramente más guapo, **Bicho**.

Saga le sonrió a su hermano, agradeciéndole a las Moiras —como siempre— por haberlo dejado al menos nacer a su lado. Los demás rieron, más después de que Afro le propinó un golpecito a Milo, justo en medio de la frente, y éste casi lloró.

Siguieron platicando animadamente, y minutos más tarde Saga se levantó, acuciado por la básica necesidad de ir al sanitario. Cruzó el espacio entre ellos y su destino mirando a la nada, la cabeza baja, y por eso no vio que un joven del grupo reunido alrededor del billar lo siguió, un tipo alto con pinta de jugador de futbol americano.

El baño estaba vacío, y Saga agradeció las pequeñas misericordias que le concedían las Moiras. Entonces vio entrar al hombre de cabello obscuro, y se tensó, pero mantuvo la vista en la pared, esperando que se fuera pronto, más aún al notar la fila de mingitorios: preferiría primero ser destripado por una harpía que usar algo así con otra persona en el mismo lugar.

Súbitamente, el joven se acercó a Saga y le puso la mano en el hombro, empujándolo luego contra la pared, para azoro de Géminis, que solo abrió mucho los ojos ante la súbita acción. Lo que vio en la mirada del otro le revolvió el estómago, agitaba demasiado en su alma: lujuria. Jaló aire cuando el tipo forzó su rodilla entre sus muslos, separándolos un poco a la fuerza, y Saga lo sujetó de la muñeca cuando vio la mano del sujeto moviéndose hacia su estómago.

— Oh, vamos, no te hagas el difícil —le dijo a Saga, sonriendo lascivo. Desde que lo había visto entrar sintió que su sangre hervía, y su condición solo había empeorado con 5 cervezas—, te haré sentir muy bien...

**oOo**

Aioria casi saltó cual gato asustado cuando de repente Kanon se levantó de la mesa y corrió al baño.

— Bueno, cuando tienes que ir tienes que ir —dijo Shura, aunque extrañado, pues el gemelo se había visto alterado.

**oOo**

El hombre intentó seguir con sus avances, pero de repente gritó de dolor. Saga apretaba su muñeca, mirándolo con frío desprecio.

— Debería cortártela —le dijo, y el joven lo miró con sincero temor: esa voz tenía un filo helado, y la mirada llena de malicia era terrible, su agarre como hierro; no podía creer que estuviera en esa cara antes angelical, lo que la hacía doblemente perturbadora.

La puerta se abrió, casi saliéndose de los goznes, y Saga miró tranquilamente a su hermano. Kanon observó la escena, y vio rojo.

**oOo**

Todos los Caballeros Dorados (y demás comensales) voltearon hacia los baños cuando el hombre de cabello negro salió disparado a través de la puerta. Kanon lo siguió, luciendo más allá de la furia, y todo el mundo pareció acercarse al mismo tiempo mientras una mujer gritaba asustada en el fondo.

— Kanon, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Aioros, serio y grave, no pudiendo creer que su compañero estuviera golpeando civiles inocentes.

El tipo en el suelo ya comenzaba a lucir un tremendo moretón en la cara, y se veía aterrado. Sus compañeros se veían casi tan enojados como Kanon, y uno de ellos le gritó:

— Te has ganado una paliza, infeliz.

— Suficiente —les dijo Aioros, tratando de calmar los ánimos mientras Aldebarán se situaba cerca de Kanon, temiendo que tendría que sujetarlo para que no explotara a esa gente. Y en medio de la gran tensión, vieron salir a Saga del baño, luciendo aún más deprimido que antes de llegar.

— ¡Esa basura estaba hurgando a mi hermano! —gritó Kanon, y entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Aioros gritó un furioso "**¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!" **y se lanzó cual bestia del abismo sobre el sujeto que había estado defendiendo. Los otros universitarios se lanzaron contra Sagitario, solo para salir volando lejos, aquellos a los que MM no golpeó también, igual que Milo, y dos que Aldebarán sujetó en cada brazo como a niños berrinchudos, apretándolos hasta que llamaron a sus madre entre lágrimas.

Aioria se acercó a Aldebarán, mirando con incredulidad la escena, igual que Shura, aunque Capricornio lucía preocupado y nervioso, ¿y si el Patriarca se enteraba? Afro se acercó con ellos tomando a Saga de la mano, quien también veía consternado la escena.

— Deberíamos detenerlos —dijo Shura, esquivando una silla un instante después, sin variar su expresión.

— No sabía que mi hermano podía enfadarse de esa forma —comentó Aioria, de repente encontrándolo gracioso.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Afro a Saga, sinceramente preocupado, y éste asintió, aún mirando la pelea. Dudaba que al tipo que lo había molestado le quedara un hueso sano, después de la forma en la que Aioros se había arrojado sobre él. Y se encontró sonriendo sin pensarlo, sintiéndose abochornado.

Camus observaba todo con escandalizada incredulidad, y Shura se apartó de él al sentir el frío expandiéndose.

— ¡BASTAAAA! —gritó Acuario, al tiempo que su cosmos se liberaba, paralizando efectivamente a los implicados.

Kanon tiritó y se sacudió el hielo con facilidad encendiendo mínimamente su cosmos, pateando una última vez al sujeto al que había estado golpeando. Aioros pareció volver en sí, dio un paso discreto (y avergonzado) lejos de su maltratado saco de box humano y fue hacia sus compañeros sacudiéndose el hielo, sonrojado. Milo suspiró resignado, soltando la solapa del pobre infeliz que había creído que llevaba ventaja porque su oponente tenía 14 años. MM golpeó por última vez y de buena gana al que había elegido y fue hacia sus compañeros sin ninguna pena.

— Eh, mejor nos vamos —dijo Mu, en perpleja calma.

— Por leches —agregó Shura, ya moviéndose, mientras Aldebarán soltó su carga con poco cuidado, y asintió. Camus ya se estaba yendo, y los demás lo alcanzaron rápidamente. El último en salir fue Aioros, después de dejar una generosa suma de dinero en las manos del atónito barman y luego salir corriendo.

No se detuvieron hasta llegar al peñasco por el que habían visto primero la ciudad, escuchando sirenas de policía a lo lejos.

Milo comenzó a reírse, y de repente todos lo estaban imitando. Camus intentó dominarse, pero era contagioso, y pareció sufrir de un ataque de hipo en su afán de no dejar salir su risa.

— Bueno, nunca olvidaré mi cumpleaños 18 —comentó Aioros, cuando pudo dejar de reír.

— Si Shion nos manda a azotar, menos vamos a olvidarlo —se lamentó Shura, rascándose nervioso la cabeza, tratando de no dejar salir a su gallego interior y comenzar a cargarse en todo el santoral.

— Shura, nadie ha sido azotado en la Orden desde el caso de Calisio del Can Menor en el año 1345, durante uno de los sueños de Athena —le dijo Saga en su usual tono serio.

Shura parpadeó, no sabiendo si el otro bromeaba. Kanon palmeó el hombro de Capricornio, comprensivamente.

— ¿Ven con lo que tengo que vivir? —bromeó, queriendo alejar su furia al haber visto a ese bastardo manoseando a su hermano, y poniendo su existencia en peligro, que era peor. Al menos nadie había visto nada, y Saga estaba más tranquilo si ya estaba citando hechos históricos.

— Espero que no me estés tomando el pelo —Shura miró con sospecha a Saga, quien parpadeó con absoluta y sincera inocencia.

— ¿Llevas 4 años en la Orden y no has leído los Registros? —le preguntó Saga, extrañado, mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso.

— Eh, no —dijo Shura, y Saga decidió no decir más, aunque su rostro le dijo todo al otro. Si tuviera que traducirlo, Shura diría que iba más o menos así: "¿Por qué no te has sumergido en ese mar de hermosos pergaminos polvosos? Ah, claro, eres un bruto ignorante... ¿O sabrá leer?"

Kanon se rio, era bueno ver que alguien más recibía la mirada de juzgona incredulidad de su gemelo.

— Todo Caballero debería leer los Registros —se defendió Saga, mirando a su hermano con ojos entornados pero aún así luciendo dulce. Shura no sabía si ofenderse o abrazarlo, era demasiado hermoso, como un ángel con un ala rota.

— Saga tiene razón —lo secundó Aioros, solo omitiendo que él no se había parado por la biblioteca del Santuario hasta que un día acompañó a su amigo. Ahora era de sus actividades favoritas, pues podía verlo en un lugar donde estaba cómodo, perdiéndose en lo lindo de su expresión concentrada y viéndolo sonreír mientras le platicaba anécdotas curiosas de la historia de la Orden.

Y eso solo lo hizo querer regresarse a partirle lo que le quedaba de cara a ese miserable-infeliz-despojo-del-Inframundo...

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Aioros en voz baja y preocupado, andando a su lado, y Saga le sonrió ligeramente, sin querer recordando la primera vez que Aioros le había hablado, diciendo esas mismas palabras.

— Puedo defenderme solo, no tienes que preocuparte —le dijo Saga, abochornándose de nuevo. Era raro sentirse así, solo Kanon cuidaba de él.

— No pregunté eso —le dijo Aioros, muy serio. Saga le sonrió agradecido, había sido extremadamente desagradable, pero solo por los recuerdos que evocara...

— Gracias, estoy bien, aunque no debieron golpear a esos sujetos.

— Y yo creo que les faltaron golpes —refutó el Arquero.

— Tal vez —accedió Saga, aunque no era partidario de resolver las cosas mediante la violencia.

Mirándolos de reojo, Aioria sintió sus metafóricos bigotes vibrar, hasta que Shura lo alcanzó, distrayéndolo. Kanon ya se temía que lo que brillaba en los ojos azules de Aioros era amor, y no le agradaba, por muchas razones.

El Arquero no tenía idea del precio que había que pagar por amar a su hermano.

**oOo**

Al día siguiente, eran las 5 de la mañana en el Santuario, y la paz fue interrumpida por gritos estrepitosos. Shaka, ya despierto y desayunando, salió a ver qué engendro del Inframundo estaba causando ese escándalo a semejante hora, y a lo lejos, hacia arriba, vio la figura de Dohko.

El Caballero de Libra estaba de pie en un peñasco de la Casa de Libra, los brazos en jarras y riendo como un huracán triunfal (y muy desnudo), presumiéndole a las asustadas aves el regreso de su gran físico de 1.80 metros.

Shaka casi perdió su desayuno.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTAS: Gracias a Don Hades tengo vampiros, así que para no complicarme la existencia usé clanes, poderes y demás de Vampiro La Mascarada (el mejor juego de Roll alguna vez hecho, por la compañía WhiteWolf). No es necesario haber jugado para entenderle; lo básico es que entre los vampiros hay clanes y cada clan tiene habilidades especiales, y bye :P

Advertencias del capítulo: Violencia gráfica, algo de terror. Si alguien es muy sensible a estas cosas, puede dejar de leer cuando Saga entró en un cuarto, y seguir en la siguiente "explosión de galaxias."

Aprovecho aquí para responder reviews:

A gato-negro13: Mil gracias por tus comentarios (y edité el 6, espero que ya se vea bien, gracias por avisarme, también lo subo a archiveofourown), pasé un gran rato leyéndolos, lectoras como tú me hacen querer seguir con esto :D Y sí, mi intención malévola es que esto sea un Aioros x Saga (aunque me debatí entre hacerlo Kanon x Saga), y a los pobres gemelitos les esperan malos ratos, porque soy mala y no lo niego :P Y admito que el nombre de Choricito lo copié de una noticia que escuché de un michi que se metió a un partido de fútbol y me causó mucha gracias.

A Kennardaillard: Espero que te siga intrigando, jeje, gracias por leer.

Capítulo 7

Wandering through broken shadows

The river of life is all filled with sins

The water I drink is the blood on my hands

No-one sees how I'm burning

_Blood on My Hands. Xandria_

Semanas después:

Kanon despertó en la madrugada por un ruido, y supo enseguida que lo que escuchaba era a su hermano, saliendo del templo para una _misión_, haciendo ruido a propósito para hacerle saber por qué no se encontraría ahí al otro día. Saga se había acostumbrado a pasar como un fantasma por su propia casa, y solía meterle sustos terribles de niño, hasta que le había dicho que por piedad hiciera ruido al acercarse o iba a colgarle un cascabel. Kanon sonrió ante la distante memoria, pero luego perdió la sonrisa al sentir la queda melancolía en Saga a través de ese lazo que los unía desde el seno materno, y supo que alguien moriría pronto.

Apretó los puños hasta que dolieron, su mente dándole de vueltas a esa situación, como siempre, matando todo rastro de sueño aunque fueran las 4 de la mañana; y, también como siempre, se quedó igual: sin respuestas válidas. El Linaje Negro se había llevado a su hermano cuando tenían 12 años, y Saga había regresado peor que antes, dos años después; más callado, si eso era posible, su siempre presente melancolía más acerada, no que se hubiera quejado de nada, nunca lo hacía. Le habían asignado su primer "trabajo" poco después, y jamás olvidaría cuando su hermano había regresado al templo, cubierto de sangre y con la mirada vacua, justo como la noche del asesinato de sus padres.

Ese mismo día le había propuesto escapar del Santuario, pero por supuesto que Saga se había negado. Sabía bien que hermano creía que no tenía lugar en el mundo, así que aceptaría que lo usaran hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Y ni Dohko había conseguido convencer a Shion de lo contrario, tampoco sabía qué pensaban los dioses de Saga...

Hermes parecía siempre verlo como un tigre encadenado. Sabía que Afrodita gustaba de adorarlo de lejos; para Hefestos era como una joya rara que no podía poseer; a Dionisio lo había sorprendido sonriéndole de forma indescifrable, pero no le gustaba, y Apolo temía que lo despreciaba. Athena era la única que siempre lo había tratado como a los demás, pero ni ella revocaría el cargo que las Moiras le habían dado. Y por más que había buscado en los Registros, la información sobre el Verdugo, y sobre la constelación de Géminis en general, era escasa, vaga y perfectamente inútil. No por primera vez pensó que alguien ahí ocultaba algo, y él tendría que descubrir la verdad por sí mismo.

**oOo**

Saga salió de Géminis en perfecto silencio, vistiendo su negra armadura y sintiéndola pesada. En días como ése, sentía que cada paso que daba lo acercaba al Abismo, y temía ver el borde al final...

Un preocupado maullido lo sacó de sus tétricos pensamientos. Se agachó para levantar a Choricito, que se pegó a su pecho, dándole cabezazos amistosos bajo la barbilla, y Saga lo abrazó, pegando su rostro al suave pelaje naranja, ¿cómo siempre sabía cuando estaba mal? Momentos después lo bajó, obteniendo una mirada de protesta.

— Gracias —le dijo al minino, que le maulló en respuesta, aún mirándolo consternado, más aún cuando Saga comenzó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, llegando en pocos minutos al final y después al aeropuerto de Rodorio, donde ya lo esperaba un jet. Y Apolo, Dios del Sol, lo que era raro, a menos que fuera él quien había dado la orden para ese asesinato.

Saga se inclinó respetuosamente ante el dios. Apolo vestía su usual túnica blanca salpicada de espléndidas partes de armadura dorada y joyas que parecían arder. Su presencia parecía iluminar un poco aún esa noche de luna menguante, y miró seriamente al Verdugo por un momento, antes de entregarle un sobre.

— Debe hacerse este mismo día —le dijo, y Saga asintió sin mirarlo, dirigiéndose enseguida al jet, tratando de no pensar demasiado. Cuando el piloto lo recibió, trató también de ignorar su mirada atónita, sentándose en el lujoso interior y abriendo el sobre solo cuando estuvo solo. Leyó rápidamente, memorizando las fotos, mapas y demás detalles de su objetivo, y luego deshizo los papeles con sus cosmos, mirando como hipnotizado las cenizas que revolotearon un momento en el aire. A eso se reducían esas vidas que estaban por extinguirse, pero se dijo que no era su lugar cuestionar el porqué.

Dos horas después, el jet aterrizó en un aeropuerto privado, donde al bajar ya lo esperaba un auto negro, al que se subió sin decir nada, sin ver nada. Conocía la presencia del que actuaba como chofer esa noche: era un miembro del Linaje Negro, no que hubiera ninguna camaradería entre ellos. Desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento, todos ahí lo veían con cautela, o desagrado, y su principal maestro y líder del Linaje, Evander, no se había medido en dejarle claro su desprecio.

A veces sentía que sabía perfectamente por qué era odiado, pero prefería no darle palabras, temía que éstas lo destruyeran.

El auto se detuvo otra hora más tarde, y él salió en silencio, su expresión seria y resignada. Estaba en una calle desierta, justo frente a un callejón, y a menos de un kilómetro de su destino. Corrió a gran velocidad, sin usar su cosmos, pasando por las calles como una sombra, nunca más de un instante en lugares abiertos. Al poco se encontró con la visión de la parte trasera de una mansión de dos pisos que cubría toda la manzana, rodeada por una alta reja. Dos guardias patrullaban con aire atento, y por su presencia Saga determinó que eran personas normales. Los dejó inconscientes con un ligero golpe, sin que se dieran cuenta de qué les había pasado, y entonces emitió una ligera explosión de cosmos, dirigiéndola al sistema eléctrico de la mansión. Enseguida se apagaron las pocas luces que habían estado encendidas, y Saga saltó ágilmente la reja, cayendo cual gato en el alfeizar de una ventana medio protegida por la sombra de un gran árbol. Entró por la ventana después de quebrar el seguro con su energía, y en completo silencio cruzó la habitación vacía, su entrenado oído escuchando cada paso a 10 metros, las voces de otros guardias, alguien rugiendo órdenes, pero ninguna amenaza.

Dejó la habitación y siguió el esquema que le habían dado, sabiendo que su objetivo debía estar en su recámara a esa hora, o en el estudio, pero apostó a que dormía. Él nunca recolectaba información por sí mismo, solo era la estocada final; otro miembro del Linaje Negro había entrado previamente en ese lugar, como alguien poco notable, un repartidor tal vez, reuniendo información para una ocasión como ésa. Su regla principal era simple: no confíes en nadie, siempre estar preparado para que todo el mundo te traicione y tener los medios para destruirlos cuando se requiriera.

Había un guardia frente a la puerta de la habitación, y lo dejó inconsciente con una ligera emisión de cosmos antes de que lo viera. Entró a la habitación, cerró con seguro detrás de él y se acercó a la cama, viendo que la ventana estaba abierta, era una noche algo cálida pero agradable. Oliver Vaughan dormía tranquilamente, su esposa estaba a su lado, casi sonriendo. Sin querer, su mente conjuró un párrafo de Macbeth:

"Esa engañosa palabra mañana, mañana, mañana, nos va llevando por días al sepulcro, y la falaz lumbre del ayer ilumina al necio hasta que cae en la fosa."

No sabía qué pecados había cometido Vaughan, si había necio o soberbio, solo sabía que debía desaparecer.

De pie a un lado de la cama, su mano derecha cortó la cabeza de la mujer tan rápido que ésta apenas despertó, sus ojos moviéndose espasmódicamente por unos segundos, la boca se torció en un rictus macabro, como si intentara gritar, sin lograrlo. El movimiento despertó a Oliver, y el puño derecho de Saga atravesó su pecho, provocando una súbita explosión sangrienta, y Géminis siguió mirándolo directamente aún cuando su vida le salpicó el rostro. El último pensamiento de Oliver Vaughan mientras su cerebro colapsaba fue una pregunta: ¿había sido ese ángel enviado a castigarlo por un dios en el que nunca había creído?

**oOo**

Saga sintió que había estado contemplando la ciudad por horas a través de esa ventana, y parpadeó confundido, sintiéndose inseguro de si dormía o no. Se despabiló al ver dónde estaba, y con esto llegó la usual ansiedad, pero la alejó como siempre, relegando esos pensamientos al cofre obscuro en su mente donde encerraba todo lo que no podía soportar. Muchas veces temía que un día sería demasiado y la tapa reventaría, dejando salir todas sus pesadillas. Se pasó el dorso de la mano derecha por la boca al sentirla húmeda, pero solo consiguió revolver más el desastre sangriento en su rostro; a la luz de la luna vio el rojo en sus manos, casi negro, salpicando su pecho, y detuvo de alguna forma la ola de pensamientos que pugnaba por abalanzarse a su consciencia. Sin pensarlo lamió sus labios, comprobando que era sangre lo que invadía también su boca. ¿Por qué ese carmesí tenía un sabor como ése? Había escuchado que lo describían como algo metálico, pero para él era dulce, y cerró los ojos con un gesto de desasosiego.

Los abrió un largo momento después, y caminó hacia la salida, sin mirar hacia la cama y sus muertos. Anduvo viendo al frente hasta llegar a la puerta, y salió de la habitación de los Vaughan después de determinar que no había nadie afuera. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando se detuvo, sintiendo dos presencias cerca, y no eran de nada humano.

— Parece que se nos adelantaron —dijo una voz seria más adelante, y Saga se puso en guardia.

De las sombras del pasillo salieron dos hombres jóvenes, o eso habían sido hacía mucho tiempo. Saga podía saberlo, sentirlo en la sangre maldita que los animaba: esos dos vampiros tenían al menos 300 años, ¿sería su nefasta suerte encontrarlos tan seguido? El más alto era rubio, extremadamente esbelto, de cabello largo, facciones delicadas y sus ojos eran algo entre rojo y rosa; su mirada penetrante se tornó sorprendida al verlo, igual que la del otro, tornándose completamente roja en su alerta. El segundo tenía el aspecto de un jovencito, de salvaje cabello gris-azulado e inquietantes ojos naranjas.

Mime había escuchado acerca del grupo de asesinos de la Orden de los Olímpicos, pero no se había imaginado lo que veía en ese momento. Ese sujeto parecía un ángel que volviera de una terrible masacre, y toda esa sangre solo lo hacía ver más hermoso.

Saga atacó antes que detenerse a pensar en qué debería hacer, o si saldría siquiera vivo de ahí. Normalmente alguien del Linaje Negro se encargaría de los cuerpos, pero no podía arriesgarse a dejarlos atrás con esos vampiros ahí, sabía que la muerte no los detendría de sacarles información. Los vampiros eludieron su ataque y se separaron, moviéndose a una velocidad pasmosa.

Saga logró contrarrestar sus movimientos prediciendo qué harían a continuación y adelantándose por pura habilidad, pero aún así no pudo evitar el daño de todos sus ataques: no podía moverse más rápido que ellos, no eran no-muertos comunes; además, lo que hacía verdaderamente peligrosos a los vampiros eran sus disciplinas de sangre, más aún los antiguos, no podía bajar la guardia...

De repente tuvo que protegerse de un poderoso ataque del rubio; lo detuvo con su propio cosmos, pero al mismo tiempo el otro vampiro se cruzó en su camino, mirándolo directamente, su pálido cosmos manifestándose con temible fuerza, y Saga sintió algo frío y terrible traspasando su mente como un rayo.

_Malkavian_, pensó, tarde, y saltó hacia atrás, cubriéndose de otro ataque del rubio, temiendo en qué técnica habría caído. Los vampiros Malkavian poseían la habilidad de proyectar su propia locura y utilizarla como un arma temible...

— _Mi pequeño ángel, ¿me extrañaste?_

Saga se congeló, sus ojos muy abiertos, su corazón palpitando terror. Ésa era la voz de su padre, no podría haberla confundido con nada más, y sintió que el aire dejaba sus pulmones como succionado por un espectro. No quería hacerlo, pero volteó hacia las sombras a su izquierda, rogándole a todos los dioses no ver nada...

Su padre le sonrió, como siempre lo había hecho, y cómo odiaba esa sonrisa. Verlo de nuevo desgarró cualquier pensamiento racional en él, lo hizo olvidar la batalla, que el que estuviera ahí era imposible, solo podía advertir que el hombre de 40 y tantos, alto, de cabello azul casi negro, estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que lo había visto: horriblemente macilento, salpicado de su propia sangre, y no tenía ojos pero aún así sintió que esas cuencas vacías lo observaban...

— ¿Qué ves? — Saga no escuchó lo que le preguntaba el vampiro de ojos naranjas, su voz sedosa y baja, mirándolo fijamente con ojos que albergaban una queda demencia.

— Vamos, Fenrir, puedes jugar con él cuando terminemos —le dijo Mime, casi sintiendo lástima por ese hombre; eso y que era mucho desperdicio y él hubiera preferido convertirlo en una muñeca de sangre para su uso personal, era la primera vez que veía a alguien así, más cercano a los no-muertos que a un humano. Y había visto lo que quedaba de las víctimas en las que Fenrir usaba su técnica de _haunting_; los terrores de sus propias almas los cazaban hasta volverlos locos, y el caso más leve se había arrancado la cara antes de arrojarse por una ventana.

Fenrir no le hizo caso, y en cambio se alzó de puntas para aspirar el níveo cuello de Saga, allí donde la armadura no lo protegía, y aún así éste siguió congelado viendo algo que no estaba ahí.

— Su olor es delicioso —suspiró Fenrir, lamentando que nada de esa sangre que lo cubría fuera de ese sujeto; si su aroma era exultante, tenía que conocer su sabor—. Huele a caos, y poder...

Mime odiaba colaborar con ese impredecible malkavian, aunque admitía que tenía un poder impresionante. Y tenía razón, él también podía oler esa sangre, tentándolo bajo el frágil envase mortal, pero tenían un trabajo que realizar, no quería hacer enfadar a Hilda.

— _Extraño tanto abrazarte_ —le dijo su padre, alzando sus brazos sin manos—, _pero ya no me es posible..._

Saga retrocedió un paso, mientras que los vampiros lo pasaban de largo hacia la habitación de Vaughan, confiados de que estaba derrotado. Al entrar, Mime se acercó a la cama, y abrió muchos los ojos. Estaba acostumbrado a las carnicerías y masacres, pero eso...

Volteó hacia la puerta, preguntándose si ese sujeto en verdad era capaz de algo así, no le parecía coherente. _En fin_ —pensó—, _esto solo complica un poco mi trabajo_. Sobre todo porque el cadáver ya no tenía ojos, y estos eran un elemento importante en la nigromancia; en ellos podría haber visto sus últimos recuerdos, usarlos para llamar más fácilmente su alma, pero trabajaría con lo que quedaba. Manifestó su cosmos, que se volvió una bella canción como de harpa, algo siniestra, y entonces los restos del cadáver de Oliver se movieron espasmódicamente, su mutilada boca se abrió, y de la roja caverna salió un estertor horroroso...

— Detente.

Mime volteó sorprendido a la puerta, desde donde Saga los miraba furioso. Fenrir lo miró azorado, y luego rio.

— Claro, ya estás loco...

Mime iba a preguntarle qué rayos quería decir, cuando Saga manifestó su cosmos con una intensidad temible, adoptando la posición de su llamada "técnica asesina."

— Explosión de Galaxias —pronunció con elegancia, al mismo tiempo ejecutando su técnica más poderosa, y los vampiros observaron atónitos el terrible estallido de cosmos que los cegó, apenas consiguiendo protegerse con su propia energía y alejarse a toda velocidad.

Si alguien hubiera tenido una vista privilegiada desde muy lejos, habría visto que la energía de Saga se expandió como una hermosa esfera celeste, cubriendo toda la manzana y parte de un edificio cercano, para después estallar violentamente hacia los cielos, creando un estruendo ensordecedor. Segundos después, cuando su cosmos se disipó, no quedaba nada de la mansión, solo Saga de pie sobre un tremendo cráter, su expresión helada y seria.

— Aún no es perfecta —dijo para sí mismo, mirando su puño, libre ya de sangre y dejando la armadura negra reluciendo bajo la pálida luna.

Pero aún necesitaba ser más fuerte, se dijo, lo suficiente para que nada se atreviera a volver a dañarlo...

**oOo**

A muchas cuadras de ahí, un atractivo hombre de pálido cabello café y ojos violetas miró seriamente y con desagrado a sus compañeros. Era acertado decir que ambos habían perdido casi la mitad de sus cuerpos, eran un espectáculo de pesadilla, y se regeneraban lenta y tortuosamente gracias a su sangre maldita, "vivos" solo porque habían podido cubrir su corazón a tiempo.

— Hilda va a querer la cabeza de alguien por esto —se dijo consternado, pues dudaba que esos dos hubieran cumplido su cometido. Los Vaughan les habían estado pasando información de lo más útil, y sospechó que ya no estaban entre los vivos. _Lástima_, ahora tendrían que encontrar otro topo para espiar al Santuario, y no abundaban.

Entonces miró más allá, donde aún podía sentir esa tremenda explosión de cosmos, escuchando molesto las ruidosas sirenas de la policía y ambulancias, las voces de miles de humanos a su alrededor, miles de corazones latiendo asustados. Sigfried también se preguntaba quién era el causante de ese desastre, pero tendría que interrogar a ese par para saberlo, y no prometían estar enteros pronto.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

"_El principio es la mitad del todo."_

_**Pitágoras de Samos**_

— Destruiste toda la manzana, y un edifico de oficinas, que afortunadamente estaba vacío —le dijo Shion, apenas alzando la voz, pero Saga sabía que estaba muy enfadado. Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, y el Patriarca caminaba de un lado a otro, mirándolo de vez en cuando (otra señal de su enojo). Había ido directamente de ese cráter a la oficina de Shion, sabiendo que le esperaba un regaño épico—. Hay imágenes de satélite de la explosión, debes haber despertado a todo el país, y la mitad del mundo está gritando sobre terrorismo; la otra mitad sobre la tercera guerra mundial, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —se giró para verlo directamente, encontrándolo cabizbajo.

— No encontré otra forma de deshacerme de los cadáveres en ese momento y salir vivo contra dos vampiros antiguos —respondió Saga, solo diciendo la verdad, y Shion lo miró con ojos como platos. Por su tono cualquiera diría que Saga estaba avergonzado.

— ¿Qué tan antiguos?

— Uno tenía unos 300, el otro es posible que más. El más joven era un nigromante, y caí bajo una técnica del segundo, un malkavian —Saga apretó su puño derecho—. Lo siento —no le gustaba causar problemas, y aunque sabía que la Orden tenía elementos fieles por todas partes y en altos lugares, debían ser lo más discretos posible. Si fuera más fuerte, nada de eso se habría complicado, se dijo, y estaba perfectamente consciente de esos monstruos lo habrían matado de no ser porque...

Cerró los ojos, no quería pensar en eso. Los eventos después del ataque del malkavian estaban terriblemente vagos, aunque se dijo que había sido una experiencia traumática, de la que aún no se liberaba por completo. Aún podía ver a su padre, demasiado cerca de Shion, sonriéndole.

_Pero no está aquí, está muerto _—se repitió por enésima vez, enfadado consigo mismo por sentirse aterrado ante esa imagen. La lógica no parecía estarle haciendo mucha mella a su temor.

Al ver el súbito brillo de horror en esos ojos dispares, y de paso notar la creciente palidez de Saga, Shion quiso darse varios golpes en la cabeza contra su propio Muro de Cristal. Se acercó rápidamente a éste, pasando de enfadado a preocupado.

— Tendrías que haberme dicho eso al entrar —le dijo, pasando a su modo de "mamá ganso," como lo llamaba Dohko burlonamente. Saga no dijo nada, estaba demasiado cansado, sus nervios a flor de piel. Lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y ya no saber más...

Shion iba a comprobar su temperatura, cuando Saga cayó contra él, vencido por ese pésimo día. Shion temió lo peor, sabía de las técnicas de sangre de los malkavian, y llamó mentalmente a su asistente, casi gritándole que trajera a un Sanador, y luego se comunicó con Dionisio. Si alguien sabía de locura, ése era el Dios del Éxtasis, llamado también el Libertador, pues sus dones _emancipaban_ a la gente de cualquier tipo de restricción_. Claro que su "libertad" es a base de locura, éxtasis o vino_, se dijo Shion ácidamente-

Mientras esperaba, le pidió a la armadura que dejara el cuerpo de su amo, lo que sintió que hizo con reticencia, pero momentos después relució como una oscura estrella y despareció, regresando al tercer templo. Shion cargó a Saga hacia un diván más al fondo, notando que estaba ardiendo.

Dionisio se materializó de repente. Era un sujeto de un metro con 89 centímetros de alto y cabello corto, de un brillante rojo, su tez oliva, hermoso como todos los inmortales; su expresión pícara a veces le parecía maligna, y a Shion no le agradaba, sentía que siempre sabía algo que el resto no, que no se tomaba nada en serio. Podía además comunicarse con los muertos (decía la leyenda que a raíz de haber sido destrozado y revivido por Zeus). El dios se acercó enseguida, su brillante mirada escarlata interesada, y posó su palma sobre la frente de Saga.

— Pobre niño perdido —susurró, aunque sonreía, su rostro no parecía capaz de estar serio, y acarició la blanca frente perlada de sudor, retirándole el cabello. Shion abrió mucho los ojos cuando Dionisio manifestó su poderoso cosmos escarlata y luego besó la frente de Saga.

— Sí, definitivamente malkavian —dijo un momento después, relamiéndose el sabor delicioso de esa piel húmeda, su anárquico cosmos desapareciendo, y siguió acariciando la cabeza de Géminis, ignorando al Patriarca.

— ¿Qué le hicieron? —Shion no quiso sonar impaciente, pero ese dios lo ponía nervioso, no solía tratar con él. Casi **nadie** solía tratar con él, y era aún más caprichoso que Afrodita.

— Un pequeño truco, ya lo he anulado —respondió el dios, y luego por fin lo miró—. Dile que cuando se recupere, vaya a verme. No es conveniente que sea vulnerable a esos cadáveres ambulantes que piensan que pueden imitarme.

Shion asintió con respeto, y entonces llegó el Sanador. Cuando volteó, Dionisio ya no estaba ahí.

Cuatro días más tarde:

Saga podía sentir la mirada de reprobación de su hermano taladrándole la nuca, y solo porque lo amaba dejó de hacer sentadillas (con una sola pierna). Ambos estaban en una zona del jardín que habían acondicionado para entrenar, con algunos aparatos sencillos, bajo techo y con solo la pared lateral del templo detrás, una vista magnífica del Santuario al frente.

— Shion te ORDENÓ que descansaras —le dijo Kanon, de brazos cruzados, sus verdes ojos entornados.

— Dormí dos días, lo considero descanso suficiente, y solo era un poco de fiebre —dijo Saga, tomando agua de un termo cercano, aprovechando la pausa.

Kanon quiso darle un golpe en la cabeza y repetirle lo que el Sanador le había dicho: "Las artes de los no-muertos le provocaron un tremendo estrés, de ahí los episodios de fiebre y la extenuación; le he recomendado al Patriarca que repose por unas semanas."

— ¿Qué bicho se te metió? —quiso saber Kanon, harto de verlo así. Tenía esos dos días levantándose a las cinco para entrenar, de forma maníaca, si le preguntaban a él. Saga bajó la mirada ante el intenso escrutinio de su gemelo, y miró en cambio el cristalino líquido en su termo, luego quitándose un mechón húmedo del hombro. Kanon siguió esperando.

— Solo me di cuenta de que soy débil —dijo al fin, y Kanon apretó la boca para no reírse, solo porque sabía que Saga hablaba en serio. Eso y que él no se había enfrentado a vampiros antiguos, así que reconsideró.

— No debería haber sobrevivido esa última misión —añadió, en voz baja, y Kanon sintió que algo malo le jalaba el corazón solo de imaginar que podría haber sido así. Se sentó a su lado, chocando sus hombros.

— Eso no puede ser, porque prometiste no dejarme solo, ¿te acuerdas? Juraste por Nyx y todo.

Saga sonrió, a su pesar, y asintió cuando le fallaron las palabras.

— Y tienes 15 años, cabezota —añadió Kanon, parpadeando lejos sus lágrimas traidoras—. Todavía tienes tiempo de volverte un arma de destrucción masiva.

Saga asintió, seriamente, y Kanon temió que esa meta iba en serio.

— Tal vez debería entrenar con los demás —Saga no sonó seguro.

— ¿Ya te aburrí como saco de box?

— Eh, no... —dijo apenado, haciendo sonreír mordazmente a su hermano—, pero enfrentarme a otros estilos tal vez me ayudaría —_o contra más de una persona a la vez_, se dijo, temía que ése era un punto flaco en su técnica.

— Si quieres repartir huesos rotos, por mí está bien —le dijo Kanon, aunque un gusanito lo picaba para decir algo en contra. ¿Y si alguien lo hacía enojar lo suficiente? Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ver otra cara que no fuera la suya le haría bien a Saga, por más que él siempre tuviera miedo al verlo alejarse...

Ambos sintieron a Aioria anunciándose, y Kanon lo dejó pasar mientras Saga reanudaba sus ejercicios, esta vez en la barra que había instalado para esto en el jardín.

— Buenos dí-a-ahh... —Aioria sintió que su cara se derretía al ver semejante escenario, y por poco se cubrió el rostro y empezó a quejarse.

Por muy poco.

Saga vestía un traje de entrenamiento, conjunto de leggings y camisa de manga larga, negro con detalles grises, pero ambos parecían estar pintados sobre un cuerpo que tenía que ser la obra maestra de los dioses primordiales.

El alegre maullido de Choricito (que andaba a su lado) lo sacó de su embotamiento, y Aioria miró a medias a otro lado, ¿y cómo sabía siempre ese condenado gato cuando iba a Géminis? En ese momento Saga estaba paralelo al piso, sujeto con ambas manos de un tubo, cual bandera humana, su largo cabello arremolinándose en el pasto, y haciendo flexiones que el propio Aioria no creía poder repetir (y él se consideraba muy atlético). Su gato desgraciado saltó sin ninguna pena sobre el costado de Géminis, acomodándose de lo más casual, y Saga se sostuvo con una sola mano para acariciarlo, sonriendo mientras seguía haciendo ejercicio.

— No me digas —dijo Aioria, por todos los medios no viendo la antojable forma en la que esos músculos se flexionaban y contraían—, ¿Afro te regaló ese traje?

— Sí, de hecho, es muy cómodo —respondió Saga, siempre ajeno a lo que provocaba mientras no fuera ridículamente obvio. Entonces se soltó, e hizo un movimiento digno de un contorsionista o artista aéreo al atrapar (medio segundo después) al tranquilo minino entre sus brazos en el aire (el que Aioria juró que no había variado su posición), y caer con soltura además y perfectamente derecho.

— ¿Y qué se te ofrece? —le preguntó Kanon, su sonrisa tan burlona que Aioria quiso golpearlo. Se contuvo, diciéndose que había dejado a su arrebatado Yo de 12 años y ahora era un hombre maduro como su hermano.

— Dohko quiere celebrar que ya no es un champiñón arrugado, pero Shion lo atrapó con algo y me pidió que les dijera: quiere a todo el mundo en el coliseo para las 11.

— Bueno, ¿tú querías golpear a otras personas, no? —le dijo Kanon a Saga, sonriéndole mordaz, y este se vio algo contrariado pero asintió.

Aioria solo le rogó a todos los dioses que Saga no fuera vestido así o alguien iba a terminar golpeándose solo.

**oOo**

A las 11 a.m. Dohko asintió para sí con una enorme sonrisa. En el coliseo se había reunido un buen número de personas, desde aprendices hasta Caballeros de Oro. Argol, Babel, Moses, Misty, Shaina y Marin se acercaron a saludarlo, dándole "enhorabuenas" y las usuales bromas de que ya no lo harían sopa si cumplía dos años como hongo-humano. Dohko se rio de todo, claro, era bueno ser un hombre de nuevo, y sin tener que haber rendido su orgullo. Solo había tenido que aguantar un largo sermón de Shion sobre la prudencia, salpicado de múltiples advertencias sobre hacer enfadar a Afrodita otra vez, quien solo le había devuelto su verdadera forma por los recientes ataques a la Orden, y la intervención directa de Apolo.

MM, Afro, Aldebarán, Aioria, Aioros y —cosa increíble— Shaka estaban ahí, todos vistiendo ropa adecuada para entrenar y protecciones sencillas en partes vitales, como era la norma en un ejercicio contra otros Caballeros. De repente la animada cháchara se fue callando, y Dohko localizó la fuente de las repentinas miradas de azoro: Saga y Kanon acababan de llegar.

Aioros y Afro se les acercaron casi al mismo tiempo, mirándose entre ellos en un momento de confusión, ignorándose enseguida, y Afro señaló a Kanon, su bello rostro furioso:

— Kanon, ¿qué es esto? —su delicado dedo se dirigió a Saga, quien lo miró confundido, tratando de respirar profundo e ignorar todas esas miradas en su dirección.

— Se llaman pants, están hechos de tela —le dijo Kanon, socarrón hasta su último cabello, disfrutando cada segundo. No era tonto, y le había sugerido a su gemelo prestarle algo de su ropa para entrenar, y por eso Saga vestía pants grises bastante sueltos y una playera de manga larga que había visto mejores épocas.

Afro lo miró con un venenoso brillo en sus ojos, y Kanon temió que vería más pronto que tarde su terrible venganza.

— Pero Adrian —le dijo Saga, sin entender su enfado—, solo no quería estropear la ropa que me regalaste.

Kanon sintió algo de miedo cuando Piscis le sonrió con absoluta dulzura a Saga, y un segundo después regresó una mirada helada y tenebrosa hacia él, retirándose pero haciéndole saber que pagaría por ese insulto a la Belleza.

— Qué bueno que vinieron —les dijo Aioros, aunque Kanon sabía que solo lo incluía por ser amable. Saga le ofreció una tenue sonrisa, agradecido de que su amigo estuviera ahí. Notaba muchos rostros desconocidos, y varios lo miraban con suma desconfianza, pero se dijo que era normal. Antes que el Caballero de Géminis, lo conocían como el Verdugo, y él no solía mostrarse de forma casual. Tal vez debería, se dijo, no que esperara que fueran a tratarlo como a Aioria, que en ese momento platicaba con un grupo de Caballeros de Plata como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

— ¡Niños! —les gritó alegremente Dohko, y Kanon no tuvo tiempo de evitar el agarre de oso al que lo sometió Libra, levantándolo del suelo mientras se reía y Kanon luchaba por respirar y no morir de vergüenza. Lo bajó cuando Kanon creyó que sus costillas cederían, y entonces Dohko abrazó a Saga, de forma bastante más delicada. Saga le correspondió el abrazo, algo apenado pero sincero.

— Si no venían iba a ir a arrastrarlos desde Géminis —les dijo riendo, aunque la amenaza fue muy real.

— Sí, eso temí —le dijo Kanon, sobándose un costado. Un año como champiñón no le había hecho nada a los poderosos músculos de Dohko.

— ¡Vamos, estamos perdiendo luz de día!

Todos siguieron a Dohko, aunque Saga y Kanon se quedaron en las gradas, junto a MM, Afro y Aldebarán, mientras Libra avanzaba al centro de la arena con Aioros.

— ¿Sin cosmos? —preguntó Aioros, flexionando un brazo.

— ¿Y qué hay de divertido en eso? —dijo Dohko, su sonrisa audaz—. Quiero quitarme el óxido, no dormirme: sin técnicas especiales, el que se rinda primero pierde. ¡Dedico estos combates a Hermes, Dios de la Astucia! —anunció, alzando un poco la voz y recolectando gritos de aprobación en el cada vez más numeroso público.

Saga no se había imaginado que una ocasión como ésa tuviera tanta gente, pero respiró profundo y se concentró en la arena.

Aioros se enderezó, serio al escuchar que sí utilizaría su cosmos, mirando de reojo a Saga, comprobando que los siguiera. Kanon y su ojo de espía soviético sí se dieron cuenta, y recordó un programa de animales que había visto hacía poco. Se rio groseramente (confundiendo a Saga) al pensar que a esa escena bien podría irle bien el audio de esos pavorreales apareándose, comenzando por "el macho despliega su vistosa cola ante la hembra, esperando impresionarla y ganar sus favores." Era risible, aunque entendía que el orgullo del Arquero estaba de por medio y que ciertamente Saga respetaba a los más fuertes.

La pelea comenzó con la ventaja de Dohko, que no en vano tenía 256 años practicando artes marciales. Aioros se aprovechó entonces de su fuerza bruta superior, haciendo retroceder a Libra y deshaciendo un pilar detrás de éste.

Junto a Aldebarán, Aioria seguía todo de cerca, animando a su hermano para sus adentros (pues él era un hombre centrado y maduro, no se vería bien que comenzara a gritar), cuando notó que Shaka estaba sentado a su lado, sus ojos cerrados como de costumbre.

— Hola, no creí que vinieras —le dijo a su rubio vecino.

— Dohko me comunicó que era para honrar a Hermes —le dijo Shaka, sin dejar de seguir la pelea, su tono lacónico. Aioria se rio de él para sus adentros, conocía lo suficiente a Dohko como para saber que eso era menos que un beneficio secundario.

— ¿Piensas retar a alguien?

— Posiblemente.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a quién?

— Al Verdugo.

— Haz cola —habló MM, asomándose con esfuerzos del otro lado de Aldebarán, apenas viéndose por un lado de los grandes pectorales y brazos cruzados de Tauro.

Kanon alzó los ojos, igual que Afro, aunque este último tenía la esperanza de que Saga no hubiera ido solo a ver. Y con esto, de nuevo vio mal a Kanon: gracias a él ese hermoso espectáculo quedaría manchado con esa ropa espantosa.

— Qué vulgar —dijo Shaka molesto, ni siquiera volteando a ver a Cáncer.

— Pues que Saga decida —MM se volteó hacia el aludido—: ¿Con quién vas a pelear primero?

Saga consideró la pregunta, nunca había retado a otro Caballero de Oro. Y recordando lo que decían de Virgo, se asomó un poco para ver a Shaka y decirle seria y amablemente:

— Acepto tu reto.

MM sintió que perdía consistencia y que un viento se lo llevaría de repente, pero no protestó. Además, se dijo sonriendo con malicia, quería ver la cara de ese rubio altanero cuando Géminis le partiera el orgullo y, con suerte, su cara de niña.

Minutos después, en la arena, Aioros levantó la mano, en un gesto de rendición, aunque sonreía. Se limpió la sangre de los labios y le dio la mano a Dohko.

— Buena pelea —le dijo Libra, también algo maltratado.

— Aún no me comparo contigo —le dijo Aioros, algo abochornado—, pero gracias.

Se fue a sentar junto a su hermano, quien enseguida lo felicitó, para su doble bochorno.

— Dohko es un vejestorio —lo animó Aioria, orgulloso como de siempre de su hermano mayor—, lo superarás, estoy seguro.

Aioros le sonrió, despeinándolo después y sacándole una queja. A su hermanito le encantaba actuar como un hombre mayor, y odiaba que lo tratara como a un niño, pero para él siempre lo sería. De reojo vio a Saga, y su sonrisa se tornó en una expresión de serio disgusto al ver las miradas que tenía cautivadas a su alrededor. Unas eran de completa fascinación, incredulidad, otras de desconfianza, algunas más de genuino desagrado.

Lo hizo recordar la noche en la que lo había visto sin máscara, hacía dos años, y se dijo que él había pecado de todo eso y más, y tal vez no debería enfadarse tanto...

Esa noche una tormenta terrible azotaba el Santuario, pero él había tenido que bajar de las Doce Casas para hablar con uno de los Magistrados sobre su siguiente misión, acerca de un detalle que le preocupaba. Era tarde, pasaría de la medianoche, pero su misión era temprano al día siguiente así que emprendió el camino hasta Rodorio y la casa del Magistrado, tan rápido que chocó con algo en las sombras, cayendo en su torpeza, pero ¿quién andaba por ahí a esas horas?

Se iba a levantar y ofrecer disculpas, pero al alzar la mirada estuvo seguro de que estaba viendo a un enemigo. Justo en ese momento, la luz de un relámpago había iluminado a Saga, y ofrecía una visión de pesadilla. Vestido en negro, cubierto de sangre, blanco como la luna, su ojo rojo reluciendo aún en esas tinieblas... Aioros se había levantado como un rayo y atacado.

Saga había detenido su ataque, fácilmente, sujetando su puño y quedando ambos uno frente al otro, mirándose. Fue cuando Aioros vio la profunda tristeza en esos ojos que su miedo se fue por completo. Se soltó del agarre y dio un paso hacia atrás, aún mirándolo, reparando en la armadura de Géminis, y toda esa sangre...

— ¿Estás bien...? —se sintió perfectamente estúpido por preguntarlo justo después de haberlo atacado.

— No es mía —había dicho Saga, su voz baja casi ahogada por la lluvia, sonando apenado mientras recogía la máscara del suelo, sin ponérsela de nuevo, mirándola en silencio. Pasó un incómodo momento y luego Saga comenzó a caminar hacia las Doce Casas, pero Aioros lo sujetó de la muñeca, sin pensarlo. Había sentido que si lo dejaba ir las sombras se lo tragarían más allá, no pudo explicárselo ni a sí mismo. Así que se habían quedado de pie bajo ese diluvio, el agua empapándolos, llevándose también la sangre. No tenía idea de qué había pensando Saga de él esa noche, menos cuando le dijo que buscaran refugio del torrencial, pero Géminis lo había seguido cual cachorro perdido.

Habían encontrado un pasillo exterior rodeado de columnas y techado, en los jardines cercanos al pie de la montaña. Ninguno había dicho palabra, y cuando la tempestad pasó y pudo ver a Saga bajo la calma luz de la luna, le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en sus 15 años de existencia. Bajo los relámpagos había pensado que era un vampiro, pero ningún monstruo podría verse así, como algo sacro y puro, ni mostrar esa nostalgia que lo hacía querer consolarlo, llevárselo a algún lugar donde nada lo dañara...

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta cuando Dohko anunció que Virgo había retado a Géminis.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

_There is a feeling deep inside as dreary as a winter night_

_It darkens all my pride and drives away the light_

_There is a feeling in my soul, it feels marooned and far too cold_

_I stand alone to face the wheel of time unfold_

_Darkness falls inside of me_

_And the sorrow's growing day by day_

_And though my life's a broken memory..._

**Winterborn. Sirenia**

* * *

Shaka y Saga estaban de pie uno frente al otro en la arena del coliseo, y de repente se hizo un profundo silencio. Todos sabían de la reputación de Virgo como el poseedor de una gran cosmos, incluso alguien lo había llamado "el más cercano a los dioses;" y por otro lado estaba Saga, rodeado de leyendas urbanas, a quien de los presentes solo Kanon, Dohko, Adrian, MM, Aioria y Milo habían visto pelear. Aún así, la noticia de que se había enfrentado contra un Juez y vivido había corrido como pólvora por el Santuario.

Las expectativas se respiraban en el tenso ambiente.

Milo acababa de llegar, y se apresuró a sentarse —algo apretado— junto a Aioria al ver aquella situación. Nunca se habría imaginado que Saga participaría en ese tipo de cosas, y le habría parecido menos bizarro ver a Choricito en armadura retando a Virgo.

— ¿Apuestas? —le dio un codazo amistoso a Aioria, quien lo miró de lado con la boca apretada. Aioros lo miró con reproche (los combates dedicados a los dioses no eran cosa de risa), y Milo se mordió un cachete para no reír de la seriedad de ambos hermanos.

Su audaz mirada regresó de inmediato a la arena. Shaka manifestó su poderoso cosmos, juntando sus manos como si orara, y Saga lo miró gravemente, viendo que el otro iba en serio. Los espectadores se mantuvieron en admirado silencio, y Dohko admitió que el cosmos de Virgo era excepcional; también fue el único que no se sorprendió cuando, un instante después, Saga manifestó su cosmos, haciendo temblar el lugar, y atacó cual vendaval. Shaka (quien aún preparaba su ataque) abrió los ojos con genuina sorpresa, aumentando su cosmos aún más al ver que su barrera no iba a resistir ese embate...

— Auch —dijo Kanon desde las gradas, casi simpatizando con Shaka, sabía en carne propia que su hermano era una bola de demolición. Los demás veían azorados la escena: Virgo estaba en el suelo, apenas sosteniéndose en cuclillas con una rodilla en el piso, visiblemente dañado, y Saga lo miraba con algo de incomprensión, su vasto cosmos desvaneciéndose al ver que el otro no iba a levantarse de nuevo.

MM se rio a carcajada tendida, hasta que Afro lo golpeó, aunque admitió que la mirada casi decepcionada y confundida de Saga era graciosa (si en ese momento hubiera tocado a Shaka con un pie y preguntado "¿no te vas a levantar?," hasta él habría perdido la compostura y reído como bucanero). Saga por su parte llegó a la conclusión de que Virgo era fuerte pero lento, y que obviamente lo había subestimado, así que sus heridas eran culpa suya y le dio la espalda para regresar a las gradas, reconsiderando si de verdad valdría la pena entrenar con sus compañeros de armas.

— Libra dijo que sin técnicas especiales —lo detuvo esta voz, y Saga se giró para ver a Asterión de los Lebreles. Detrás de él estaba Moses, mientras que los demás Caballeros de Plata se mantenían sentados, aunque mirando en su dirección, sus expresiones variadas. Marín estaba seria, Babel parecía ensoñado igual que Misty; Argol parecía que jamás cerraría la boca de nuevo, mientras que Shaina se mostraba atónita por el despliegue de poder. Nunca había visto a nadie atacar con ese nivel de cosmos, menos tan rápido.

— Solo utilicé cosmos —le dijo Saga, educadamente aunque más serio que de costumbre, no le gustaba que insinuara que había infringido las reglas. Al menos sus nervios se habían abatido con esa breve pelea (luchar era algo rutinario, seguro), y hasta logró ver directamente a Asterión, quien dio un paso hacia atrás, perturbado por esos extraños ojos y el poder que lo rodeaba aún si ya no estaba manifestando su energía.

Dohko se acercó.

— ¿Todo bien, Shaka? —le preguntó, su tono leve y amigable, revisando de reojo que no tuviera heridas graves, aunque sabía que lo peor sería interno, había entrenado a Saga, después de todo.

— Sí —dijo Virgo, levantándose con la mayor dignidad posible siendo que sentía que el templo de Virgo le había caído encima. Se limpió la sangre que escapó de repente de su boca, seguro de que si no hubiera puesto esa barrera y aumentado su cosmos en el último segundo, estaría mucho, mucho peor, y miró a Saga con ojos entornados, pero gobernó su enfado, recordando las enseñanzas de Buda: "nadie te castigará por tu enojo, tu enojo se encargará de castigarte," y admitió su derrota. Se había confiado, era la humillante verdad; nadie nunca había traspasado su defensa, y si no hubiera dividido sus esfuerzos entre atacar y defender, tal vez esa pelea aún seguiría. Al menos eso quería creer, aunque el cosmos del Verdugo era en verdad algo temible, como nada que hubiera sentido antes: Una mezcla única de caos y orden, casi sobrenatural, muy adecuado a su apariencia... y ni siquiera había usado sus técnicas especiales. Claramente tenía que entrenar más, se dijo, y caminó hacia su oponente.

— Fue una pelea limpia —dijo, mirando a Saga, quien asintió. Asterión apretó la boca y no dijo nada más (Géminis le ponía los pelos de punta), y regresó a su lugar con sus compañeros. Saga iba a hacer lo mismo cuando MM saltó de las gradas y cayó justo frente a él, sonriendo con su usual malicia.

— ¿Ya me olvidaste? Me siento ofendido, Géminis.

— Lo siento, es cierto que pediste un duelo —le dijo Saga, sinceramente apenado, matando toda la arrogancia de MM.

Dino, alias Máscara de Muerte, sentía que nunca iba lograr comprender a Saga, y tal vez por eso lo rondaba, además de que ya había admitido hacía un buen rato que ese poder lo atraía. Era oscuro pero a la vez luminoso, inmenso y magnífico, y como él tenía una especial sensibilidad a lo espiritual, era capaz de verlo aún si Saga no lo manifestaba; a sus ojos ese cosmos se veía como un halo de colores que nunca era el mismo, predominando un tono sublime que no existía en el mundo material. No podría olvidar nunca la primera vez que lo había visto, poco después de su bienvenida al Santuario...

Shion lo había sacado de la bodega del burdel donde vivía, propiedad de algún grupo de la mafia italiana, en Calabria. Dino había estado viviendo en las calles después del asesinato de sus padres, muriendo de hambre hasta que aprendió a sobrevivir por sí mismo. A sus casi 6 años se había dado cuenta de que solo los fuertes eran supremos, y los más fuertes en esa ciudad eran la llamada basura de la humanidad; aún así eran temidos, los débiles los obedecían porque de lo contrario eran eliminados, como sus padres, como muchos otros.

Era simple, realmente, y fue entonces que deseó más que nada ser poderoso. Comenzó trabajando como recadero para la mafia, aprovechándose de su aparente inocencia, aprendiendo todo lo que podía y dejando trozos de sí mismo en el camino, hasta que vio a la Muerte de nuevo, a sus 8 años, pero esta vez por su mano. Se había sentido entre aterrado y exultante al ver la vida irse de los ojos del hombre que acababa de apuñalar, y observó por un largo rato cómo esa persona se volvía una cosa inútil, su cara antes viva ahora menos que una máscara mortuoria... Y supo que lo repetiría, una y otra vez para recuperar esa sensación, pero entonces el Patriarca lo había encontrado, le había ofrecido algo que sintió como un poder superior a lo que hasta ese momento conocía, así que aceptó la oferta.

Y entonces había visto a Saga, al poco de recibir su armadura y sentirse invencible. Él venía bajando desde el templo mayor hacia una misión, y Saga iba subiendo. MM se había detenido al sentir su presencia, su primer pensamiento al tenerlo de frente fue que la Muerte había llegado a saludarlo, a decirle que no olvidaba que se le había escapado después de llevarse a sus padres.

Lo hizo reaccionar el olor a mantequilla, nuez y maple. Casi pudo probar los panecillos que su madre le hacía cada fin de semana, la memoria fue vívida y dolorosa, y debió habérsele quedado viendo al bulto cubierto por un paño que Saga cargaba en su brazo, pues éste enseguida sacó lo que en efecto era un muffin de nuez y maple, y le dijo amablemente:

— ¿Quieres?

MM había tomado el pan ofrecido, sintiendo que su cabeza se había llenado de algodón. Más cuando la Muerte se fue tranquilamente, entrando en Géminis, sin llevárselo.

Días después, hablando con Adrian, éste se burló de él, divertido a lo grande.

— Saga podría quitarle el puesto a la Muerte, pero dudo que quiera hacerlo —le había dicho divertido.

MM se propuso saber más, algo en ese sujeto lo descolocaba, y se ofreció a acompañarlo en una misión en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Al verlo luchar y sentir de lleno ese cosmos aterrador, había concordado con Afro, pero entonces entendió qué era lo que sentía fuera de lugar en Saga: era amable, gentil, prácticamente un maldito ángel aunque tuviera la facha de un demonio... Y eso no encajaba con lo que él sabía del mundo. Tampoco sabía si lo detestaba por eso, o si lo hacía admirarlo más, MM prefería no pensar en las cosas que lo incomodaban.

Que tuviera el rostro de algo sagrado no había hecho más que hacer sus sentimientos más confusos, aunque la admiración prevalecía, y seguiría ahí mientras le probara que seguía siendo el más fuerte.

MM adoptó su postura de batalla, dejando atrás sus recuerdos, y Saga hizo lo propio, con su usual elegancia, serio.

— Sin cosmos —le dijo MM, y Saga asintió solo para ser atacado enseguida, no que Cáncer pudiera tomarlo desprevenido. Después de todo lo habían entrenado para atacar a traición, esperar una daga de cualquier parte, y pronto tomó la ventaja. Eso tenían en común: ambos eran asesinos.

MM nunca había luchado contra él, y no lo decepcionó: Saga era un monstruo. Preciso como un bisturí, refinado, pero un monstruo sin duda, y se halló recibiendo golpes tremendos, engañosos, que solo lo hicieron sonreír como maníaco, aún cuando tuvo que escupir sangre.

Dohko los miró seriamente, sabiendo que Saga no iba a detenerse mientras Dino no se rindiera (así Cáncer tuviera dos piernas rotas), pues eso había ordenado él. Su niño seguía órdenes demasiado bien, se dijo con una sonrisa triste. Y Dino tenía un problema (o dos, o tres), eso ya lo sabía...

Temió que tendría que interrumpir esa pelea.

MM jaló aire con esfuerzo, después de haber recibo un puñetazo en el riñón izquierdo. Saga estaba frente a él, sin un solo golpe, su expresión seria y algo consternada.

_¿Por qué no te rindes?_ —le preguntó mentalmente, y MM casi rio.

_¿Tú lo harías?_ —le espetó Cáncer, buscando alguna abertura, sin hallar nada, claro.

_En este caso, sí; es solo un entrenamiento_ —le respondió con calma, serio—. _Ríndete, no quiero seguir dañándote._

Dohko temió lo que vendría al ver la expresión de Dino. Un parpadeo después, MM se lanzó contra Saga con un grito de batalla, su cosmos encendido con furia. Varios se levantaron en las gradas, Dohko iba a moverse...

Saga manifestó su cosmos en menos de un parpadeo, saltó al frente, por encima del sorprendido Cáncer, y en el aire giró, cayendo detrás de él. Apresó su cuello con una llave, y aplicó presión...

_No lo mates_...

Y MM no supo más.

Dohko fue junto al caído Cáncer, comprobando que tuviera la espina en una sola pieza. Suspiró aliviado al ver que estaría bien, y luego miró a Saga, que lucía algo consternado.

Saga miró largamente a MM. Casi había actuado por costumbre, y eso le preocupó, pues con esa llave solía romper cuellos, no dejar inconscientes a las personas, y bien podría haber matado a su compañero por costumbre...

— Tiene la cabeza más dura que tú, no te sientas mal —le dijo Dohko, levantándose. Era difícil saber qué le preocupaba a Saga, pues bien sabía Dohko que no le importaba demasiado herir el orgullo de otros (no que lo hiciera a propósito, solo era despistado).

— No me dejó muchas opciones —respondió Saga, aunque sonaba culpable. Y tal vez por eso jaló a MM por debajo de los hombros y lo llevó hasta las gradas, recargándolo con cuidado y dejando a muchos siguiéndolo con ojos bastante redondos. Temió que Cáncer tendría un terrible dolor de cabeza cuando despertara.

— Es un idiota sin clase que no sabe cuándo detenerse —le dijo Afro, viendo a su amigo inconsciente con un lindo fruncimiento de boca, y luego a Saga—. No deberías sentirse mal por darle una lección.

Saga suspiró, aún consternado. Eso resolvía el si debería entrenar con ellos, y la respuesta era "sí," no quería que el entrenamiento de Evander, el líder del Linaje Negro, lo gobernara de esa forma, temía que pudiera hacerle daño a Kanon, con quien siempre solía entrenar (aunque su hermano reconociera sus limitaciones, no como Dino, pero aún así).

— ¡Pelea conmigo! —Saga volteó para encontrarse con Asterión, y lo miró confundido.

— ¿Para qué? —le preguntó Saga con toda educación. Dohko trató de no reírse, aunque sabía que el Caballero de Plata no se lo tomaría a risa. Junto a ellos, Afro miró a Asterión sumamente divertido, un brillo mordaz en los ojos.

— ¿¡Rehúsas mi duelo?!

Saga solo lo miró con mayor desconcierto, sin ofenderse. ¿Tendría que explicarle que un duelo entre ellos era inútil? Es decir, para él era perfectamente lógico, no podía comprender por qué lo planteaba siquiera...

— Asterión, no lo hagas —le dijo Dohko, palmeando la espalda del enfadado Caballero de Plata—. Este tipo solo sabe tirar a matar.

— No lo mataría —le dijo Saga a Libra, algo ofendido. Dohko se rio, pellizcándole la mejilla, con lo que otros muchos ojos lo miraron atónitos, más cuando Saga no se quejó; lo más gracioso era que mantenía su seria expresión.

— No, pero le dolería por semanas —dijo Dohko sonriendo, sin agregar que el orgullo de Asterión podría no reponerse nunca si se enfrentaba a Saga y éste lo dejaba inconsciente de un golpe. El Caballero de los Lebreles tenía 20 años aparentes y 50 reales, y era uno de los más fuertes en el Santuario, así que entendía que quisiera medirse contra Saga, tal vez pensando que había sido suerte, coincidencia o algo más lo que le había dado la victoria dos veces a un niño de 15 años.

— Debo insistir —dijo Asterión, y Saga asintió, aunque se veía contrariado. No estaba acostumbrado a combatir contra alguien mucho más débil a menos que fuera para quitarle la vida... Así que se dijo que tal vez sería una buena forma de practicar. Dohko se rio al ver todo esto casi dibujado en ese hermoso y serio rostro, e hizo una nota mental de corregir la ineptitud social de su discípulo. Asterión solo se sintió más furioso. No le importaba que Saga fuera un Caballero de Oro, pues era también un niño ahí, y planeaba darle una lección.

— Sin cosmos —anunció Dohko antes de salir de la arena.

El duelo comenzó, con ambos contendientes mirándose atentamente sin que ninguno diera muestras de moverse.

Saga solía reaccionar a lo que los demás hacían, aunque se dijo que esto no era del todo apropiado, no debería dejar que el enemigo lo obligara a moverse, y se propuso cambiarlo, por más que sonara un poco a la filosofía de "golpea primero, pregunta después," pero también era cierto que con vampiros tan poderosos más valía intentar destruirlos lo más rápido posible.

Asterión sonrió burlonamente al escuchar esos pensamientos, aunque al mismo tiempo se sintió nervioso después de tocar la mente de Géminis, y notó el sudor resbalando por su frente un momento después, como si hubiera entrado a un cuarto completamente oscuro y algo helado hubiera reptado de repente por su pierna...

Saga atacó, casi tomando al otro por sorpresa, y Asterión maldijo: Géminis era ridículamente rápido, pero él podía anticipar sus movimientos, y tenía más experiencia.

En las gradas, Kanon hubiera querido morder algo, como cuando era pequeño y se ponía nervioso, pero respiró profundo, diciéndose que no debería preocuparse tanto. Aún así, le encantaría que dejaran de retar a su gemelo en ese instante.

— Asterión no es rival para Saga —le dijo Afro, extrañado aunque con la mirada perspicaz—, ¿por qué qué sudas?

— ¿Y si lo rompe y me lo cobran como nuevo? —bromeó Kanon, su tono mordaz aunque no logró ocultar del todo su aprensión. Definitivamente tendría que practicar su cara de póker, más aún con Adrian.

— Claro —Afro le dio por su lado, pero ambos sabían que no lo engañaba.

Asterión consiguió evitar los primeros golpes, admirando a su oponente a su pesar. Saga no hacía movimientos en vano, y, como bien había dicho Dohko, todos sus ataques iban a lugares importantes; peor aún, notó que Géminis se estaba conteniendo, obviamente subestimándolo, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Saga parpadeó rápidamente al sentirse mareado de repente, y trató de ignorarlo. Entonces Asterión se lanzó hacia él con una finta, leyendo su siguiente acción y apenas logrando moverse a tiempo para evitar el siguiente golpe de Saga. Asterión sonrió al conectar un golpe en el brazo izquierdo de su oponente, y se separó de él enseguida, viendo con orgullo que le había roto la manga en una parte, y ésta comenzaba a teñirse de sangre.

Saga se llevó la mano a la manga, cubriendo enseguida su piel, y miró a Asterión. Éste perdió la sonrisa, sintiendo de nuevo ese algo helado sujetando su espina. Kanon se puso de pie sin pensarlo, e iba a bajar a la arena, importándole poco qué le dijeran o pensaran de él, cuando Saga se movió.

Asterión apenas lo vio venir, leyendo exactamente qué pensaba hacerle Géminis, qué **quería** hacerle... pero no pudo evitarlo. Ya estaba inconsciente cuando Saga lo arrojó de una patada contra la base de una columna, después de haberlo noqueado al golpearlo en la cabeza. Dohko fue enseguida al lado del caído Caballero de Plata, y vio preocupado que tenía roto el cráneo y varias otras cosas.

Saga ya le había dado la espalda, pero Dohko no quiso detenerlo, sintiendo un nudo helado de miedo en el estómago...

_La constelación de Géminis está maldita..._

Ya lo sabía, todos los dioses lo sabían, pero aún así Dohko quería creer que el destino no estaba decidido.

Saga siguió caminando hacia las Doce Casas, ignorando a todos, incluso la voz de Aioros llamándolo.

_Tu sangre no debería ser derramada en vano_ —escuchó Saga que le decía la voz de su padre, y lo miró de reojo caminando a su lado, con solo desprecio para ese despojo espectral. Apretó más la herida en su brazo, jalando la tela para cubrirlo todo lo posible, y no se detuvo ni cuando Kanon lo alcanzó. Éste miró a su gemelo un instante y guardó silencio hasta que llegaron a Géminis. Allí Saga se encerró en su cuarto, y Kanon no lo siguió.

Kanon estaba sentado en la sala cuando su hermano emergió de su habitación, horas después.

— ¿Kanon? —lo llamó, y éste se puso de pie de inmediato, yendo a su lado. Siempre odiaba verlo tan perdido, sus ojos dispares parecían cazados por algo terrible. Saga se había cambiado, vestía su acostumbrada camisa de manga larga (Kanon no creía haberle visto nunca los brazos descubiertos, ni de niños), pero hizo ese pensamiento a un lado para sentarse con su gemelo en el sofá más grande y abrazarlo.

Saga quiso hablar, pero nada salió de su boca. No sabía qué decir que no lo empeorara, ni siquiera entendía qué había ocurrido. En un momento había estado luchando contra Asterión, y al siguiente... No podía explicarlo, solo de pensar en eso se sentía mareado, en la orilla de algo terrible si tan solo se atreviera a ver hacia abajo... Era como si de repente hubiera cerrado los ojos, y luego estaba en su cuarto, sentado en su cama, su herida vendada, sin poder recordar cómo había llegado ahí. Aún se sentía mareado, y por un momento se preguntó si estaba dormido...

— Te dijeron que descansaras —lo amonestó Kanon, su voz firme y molesta, tragándose sus propios miedos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su gemelo.

— Solo estaba un poco mareado —dijo Saga, su voz baja y algo inexpresiva, perdida.

— Sí, claro, tanto que el inútil de Asterión te hirió.

Saga no tuvo nada que decir a eso. Tal vez solo estaba demasiado cansado y la fiebre había regresado; se había extralimitado, subestimado los efectos del ataque del malkavian... no sería la primera vez...

— Duérmete —le dijo Kanon, y como siempre Saga sintió las suaves caricias arrullándolo, así que se deslizó hasta dejar la cabeza en las piernas de Kanon y cerró los ojos, dejando ir al mundo.

Kanon siguió acariciando su cabeza, sabiendo el momento exacto en el que su hermano se había quedado dormido: la tormenta en su lazo se había calmado, y él seguiría susurrándole al monstruo cuantas veces fuera necesario, todo con tal de que siguiera dormido.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

"_La fuerza sin amor, es energía gastada en vano."_

_**ALBERT EINSTEIN**_

Saga subía las escaleras hacia Cáncer, repasando lo que diría, aunque todo el camino formó y borró oraciones en su mente. Cargaba un traste lleno de los muffins de Aldebarán, quien había sido tan amable para hacérselos cuando se lo pidió (lo que nunca había hecho, no le gustaba molestar). Divisó el templo del Cangrejo y tomó aire al ver que MM estaba en la entrada, de brazos cruzados y recargado contra una columna, vistiendo la armadura. Cáncer alzó una ceja al verlo, mirando después los muffins.

Saga se los extendió.

Dino los tomó, solo porque era físicamente incapaz de rechazarlos, mirando suspicaz a Géminis.

— Siento que te ofendí —habló Saga, lo más atropelladamente que lo había escuchado hablar alguna vez, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por mirar a MM a los ojos—. Y lo siento.

— Esto es doloroso de ver —se quejó MM, rascándose la barbilla, sin querer mirar al otro.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Saga.

— No me importa lo que pasó —le dijo MM, forzando las palabras, no le gustaba tener ese tipo de charlas; eso y que nadie jamás le había pedido perdón por nada, menos alguien que podía trapear el piso con él.

— Parecías molesto —trató Saga, igualmente incómodo.

— ¿Y entiendes por qué? —la expresión en blanco en ese hermoso rostro lo hizo reír—. Eres peor que yo en esto, ¿te criaste en una cueva? —le dijo burlón, sentándose y sacando un muffin, aspirando antes de comérselo en menos de 4 mordidas. Saga se sentó, a un metro de él, luciendo decaído, y MM odió sentirse mal por haber puesto esa expresión ahí.

— Desde que nací, no me estaba permitido salir de la casa —casi susurró Saga, un largo momento después. MM hasta dejó de comer, mirándolo no supo con qué cara—. Solo convivía con Kanon, mi padre y un profesor... —trató de sonreír, con poco éxito, al agregar—: Tenía 9 años cuando Shion nos encontró, y poco después Dohko determinó que mi ineptitud social no tiene cura.

_Nueve años encerrado por tu propio padre_, pensó MM, sin poder concebirlo, menos atinando qué decir. Muchos "¿por qué?" se agolparon en su cerebro, atorando también su lengua. "¿Y tu madre?," casi soltó, pero lo retuvo; pensando en la suya (dulce, enérgica, sonriente, imbatible) no podía concebir que la de Saga lo hubiera permitido, pero se dijo que estaba siendo ingenuo, o tal vez su madre había muerto.

— Eso explicaría por qué tienes color de gis —dijo, con la boca llena, sin mirarlo.

Saga miró sus blancas manos, pensativo. A sus 2 años se había preguntado por qué no podía tener la piel como su hermano, ojos normales que su madre quisiera mirar...

— Temo que nunca he visto un gis.

— _Coglione_ —maldijo MM, en un marcado italiano—, ¿por qué eres tan jodidamente amable? —y quiso golpearlo cuando Saga solo lo miró confundido, alzando cada vez más la voz al agregar—: Los fuertes hacen lo que quieren, no piden perdón por nada, y no te entiendo.

— Ser déspota suena solitario —le dijo Saga tranquilamente—, ¿qué ganaría haciendo eso?

— La fuerza lo es todo —declaró Dino con intensidad, encontrando esta vez directamente esos ojos dispares.

— En eso te entiendo —MM abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que no comenzara sermonearlo. Muchos habían discutido con él durante su entrenamiento, y había roto muchas caras para establecer su punto—. Yo también quiero ser más fuerte, pero solo para ser capaz de proteger lo que he ganado. Si no fuera así, creo que da lo mismo estar vivo o muerto...

— ¿Y por qué casi te matas salvando al inútil de Milo entonces? Lo habrías perdido todo si mueres —le espetó molesto.

— No me gusta ver sufrimiento si puedo evitarlo —respondió Saga con simpleza, aunque luego su expresión se tornó alicaída al agregar—: Además, sólo el fuerte puede proteger al débil.

MM sintió su estómago contraerse al escucharlo, ver el crudo dolor en esos ojos como joyas. ¿Cuántas veces Dino había querido que alguien lo salvara cuando era un niño? Incontables, hasta que había perdido la esperanza y se había endurecido, y no pudo evitar pensar que Saga era como una imagen inversa de él mismo. ¿Debería odiarlo o ser inspirado por su bondad? En ese momento no quiso pensarlo.

— _Bellissimo idiota__*_ —murmuró MM, sin desprecio real.

— Hablo italiano —le dijo Saga un momento después, sin ofenderse, solo creyendo que el otro debería saber. A MM casi se le atoró el muffin. Cuando se repuso, revisó el traste para elegir otro (y distraerse al menos con comida, haciendo de cuenta que no había dicho nada). Notó entonces el hueco que no debería estar ahí, siendo que él solo había cogido dos.

— Te comiste uno de camino, ¿verdad?

Saga asintió sin verlo, sumamente apenado, y MM se rio muy alto.

— Tal vez te sería interesante leer El Contrato Social, de Jean-Jacques Rousseau —le dijo Saga después de un momento, y luego citó—: "El más fuerte no es nunca lo bastante fuerte para ser siempre el amo, si no transforma su fuerza en derecho y la obediencia en deber. Si se ha de obedecer por fuerza, no hay necesidad de obedecer por deber; y cuando a uno no le pueden forzar a obedecer, ya no está obligado a hacerlo. La fuerza no constituye derecho" —terminó, con MM prendado de cada palabra—. Creo que, aunque sea solo por ser práctico, la fuerza no puede ser suprema por sí misma, no he leído de ningún tirano que mantenga su poder indefinidamente.

A MM no le gustaba leer, pero eso sonaba... interesante (y taladraba partes de su alma que no le gustaba tocar, por lo que lo ignoró), ¿o lo fascinante era quien pronunciaba esas palabras? Posiblemente le daría lo mismo si Saga le recitaba fórmulas químicas, se dijo.

— Lo pensaré —le dijo sin verlo, y Saga le sonrió, casi haciendo que MM se ahogara con los deliciosos muffins.

**oOo**

— Así que —le dijo Dohko a Shion, sentado en la orilla del escritorio del Patriarca, su voz seria a pesar de la postura relajada—, ¿qué faltaba de la plata?

Shion quisiera haberse reído, pero la situación era grave. Después de mucho investigar tras los ataques simultáneos a la Orden, se habían dado cuenta de cuál había sido el propósito de sus enemigos.

— Sabes del Rayo de Zeus, claro —comenzó Shion, sin ver a su amante.

— El "arma" que la misma Nyx le dio a Zeus, y junto con ésta, la autoridad para reinar sobre el cosmos. Con el Rayo derrotó a todos los Titanes y Gigantes, y desapareció junto con el propio Zeus; algunos dicen que Hera lo esconde y por eso nadie puede encontrarla; otros que el Rayo es la clave para restaurar el Olimpo. Sí, he escuchado todas las teorías, todos los cuentos, sé que cuando un bando se haga con él estamos fritos, nunca he sabido qué creer. No me digas que lo encontraron... —esta vez sonó preocupado.

— No, claro que no, pero... —Shion se apretó el puente de la nariz—. Nuestros augures habían detectado a una posible vidente, una sumamente poderosa. Cuando fueron a evaluarla, resultó que tenía 10 años en estado de coma, pero aún así pronunció ante ellos: "la Llave del Dios de Dioses camina entre la luz y la sombra. ¡Cuidado, o de caos y muerte se teñirá la tierra!

— Es... —Dohko tragó saliva (no le gustaban ni los cuentos de terror para niños) y esa profecía lo había perturbado—, hm, adecuadamente escalofriante. Y **tan** poco específica —se quejó, sonriéndole de lado a Shion. Éste le correspondió, aunque enseguida regresó la expresión ceñuda—. Y también es increíble que no te hayas arrugado de tanto fruncirte.

Shion no se vio impresionado.

— La secuestraron ese día, antes de que nuestra gente la sacara del asilo —Shion no vio al otro, ya sabía qué expresión pondría, no tenía que decirle los problemas que les causaría—. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que los encargados de traerla al Santuario cometieron suicidio al ser cuestionados por su retraso. Estaban poseídos, por supuesto...

"Engaño," como bien había dicho Saga...

— Y creen que ella hablaba del Rayo.

— En un inicio lo pensaron, y no lo hemos descartado, ahora creemos que se trata de algo peor.

— ¿Qué es peor que nuestros enemigos controlando el arma más poderosa de los dioses?

— Lo que puso a todos en alerta fue que la vidente usó la palabra "llave," no rayo.

— ¿Y...? —lo instó Dohko, que tampoco era bueno con el suspenso—. Los videntes suelen usar más sinónimos que los poetas, eso no es nuevo.

— Pero fue **específico**. Y ahora ni siquiera están seguros de que se haya referido a Zeus...

— No hay otro Dios de Dioses —eso Dohko lo sabía, igual que todos en la Tierra quienes servían a un dios.

— Nyx, para empezar —lo corrigió Shion.

— Bueno, eh-pero Nyx es una deidad primordial y... ahhh: veo tu dolor de cabeza.

— Khaos es otro mito aún más obscuro, pero siempre he notado que los dioses lo mencionan con un miedo diferente al de Nyx. Lo llaman el Dios del Inicio, y también lo llaman "El Portero, el Guardián de las Puertas del Cielo y el Infierno," y aún así, no es reverenciado como Nyx, solo temido y vagamente mencionado.

— Y la adivina mencionó una **llave**, no un rayo —a Dohko también comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, y guardaron silencio por un largo momento.

— Para estos momentos, ella debe estar en el Inframundo, muy lejos de nuestro alcance, pero aún así la estamos buscando.

— Claro —Dohko asintió, y luego se giró sobre el escritorio y le plantó un húmedo y largo beso al Patriarca. Cuando Shion pudo tomar aire, lo miró con criticismo, sonrojado, y el otro le sonrió pícaramente—. Necesitaba algo dulce.

Shion sonrió, a su pesar. Era bueno tenerlo de vuelta.

**oOo**

Saga había querido evitarlo, pero Shion le había dejado claro que Dionisio esperaba su presencia en cuanto estuviera recuperado. Y después de una semana de reposo (esta vez voluntario), no podía decir que algo le doliera, los mareos se habían ido, no había tenido ningún episodio extraño y en general estaba bien.

Así que en esos momentos pasaba de las grandes puertas del templo central y se dirigía hacia el palacio del dios en cuestión. Andar en ese lugar siempre se le antojaba como entrar a una dimensión diferente, donde el cosmos de los dioses olímpicos ya había transformado hasta el suelo, el aire; de repente creía ver jardines infinitos, cielos de nubes doradas, tormentas en la periferia. Se decía que quien lograba entrar sin permiso, se perdía para siempre en ese amasijo de ilusiones, y Saga lo creía.

Después de caminar un tiempo indefinido, concentrándose en encontrar a Dionisio, se halló ante las puertas del palacio del dios Libertador. Un segundo más tarde, estaba sentado frente a él, en una silla, y Saga trató de no perder la compostura, suprimiendo el vértigo. Shion le había advertido que Dionisio era, en el mejor de los casos, impredecible, así que respiró profundamente y se inclinó con respeto.

— El cosmos puede manipular tanto lo físico como lo espiritual —habló el dios, sin más preámbulo, sentado frente a él en otra silla, aunque ésta podría pasar por trono, hecha de algo sumamente rojo, reluciente. Saga asintió, claro que lo sabía, pero nadie lo había entrenado para conseguir lo segundo en algo más que las defensas psíquicas básicas, y que habían resultado inútiles contra vampiros antiguos. Dionisio le sonrió al decir—: Te enseñaré a manipular los límites de este mundo...

No le estaba pidiendo su opinión, por supuesto, pero Saga solo asintió: estaba demasiado acostumbrado a seguir órdenes, además, si eso le daba una defensa contra las artes de sangre de los vampiros, lo aprendería con mucho gusto, por más que la presencia de ese dios lo inquietara a sobremanera.

Dionisio le sonrió con algo que no era del todo malicia, y se puso de pie, yendo hacia él. Saga trató de quedarse perfectamente quieto cuando el dios le cubrió el ojo derecho (el verde) con la palma de su mano, mirándolo fijamente hacia abajo con sus ojos igualmente rojos.

— No puedes controlar el caos, mi dulce niño —le dijo en un susurro que era como mil serpientes deslizándose juntas—. Debes abrazarlo para ver la verdad... y si no lo haces, serás destruido, como todos los demás...

Saga lo miró atónito, y Dionisio acarició su mejilla.

— Y ahora, duerme, y olvida —le sonrió, y Saga trató de decirle algo, pero sus ojos se cerraron solos, y la consciencia lo dejó un instante después, apagándose como la llama de una vela.

**oOo**

— ¿Cómo te fue con Dionisio? —le preguntó Kanon, días después mientras regresaba de una misión. Saga estaba leyendo en su sillón preferido, y dejó su libro para responderle.

— Fue... —Saga dudó un momento, no encontrando palabras adecuadas—. Extraño.

— ¿Extraño bueno o malo? —Kanon se arrojó al que era su sillón preferido (el más grande de la sala), cansado del viaje hasta una esquina perdida de Rusia, por una semana entera. Él sinceramente creía una pérdida de tiempo y recursos buscar a una mujer que lo más probable estaba muerta o peor, pero Shion daba las órdenes. También le molestaba ni siquiera saber por qué tenían que encontrarla a toda costa, y él congelarse en el proceso; a Mu le habían tocado las Bahamas, ¡eso seguramente era favoritismo!

Saga se puso de pie y Kanon dobló las rodillas para dejarle espacio; su gemelo se sentó, luciendo pensativo. Sostenía una taza de café (que Kanon sabía que contenía como 6 cucharadas de azúcar y las mismas de crema), y le dijo:

— Es... interesante, pero me inquieta —Kanon abrió mucho los ojos; Saga solo había dicho algo así de Hefestos (y Kanon entendía perfectamente su recelo), pero era raro escucharlo "quejarse"—. Al menos creo empezar a entender cómo defenderme de ataques psíquicos poderosos —agregó con un tono más alegre.

— Debes enseñarme, esos malditos chupasangre son una molestia cuando te encuentras las versiones no-babeantes...

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Saga enseguida, y Kanon sonrió. Estaba seguro que Saga mandaría llamar a Apolo si veía que regresaba con una rodilla raspada, así que se apresuró a calmarlo.

— No me pasó nada, pero encontré a un grupo que creo que eran ventrue, o algo similar. Dohko nos advirtió muchas veces de no verlos a los ojos.

— Sí, lo sé... —él jamás quería volver a encontrarse con un malkavian, a veces aún creía ver a su padre en las sombras...

Entonces Kanon notó una nueva pila de libros en la mesita de lectura; todos eran sobre física, física cuántica y otras cosas cuyos nombres nunca había escuchado.

— ¿Y eso?

— Como te decía, las enseñanzas de Dionisio son peculiares, así que estoy intentando apoyarme con eso.

— No te envidio la tarea —nada más los títulos daban dolor de cabeza—. ¿Y no te dijo por qué el súbito interés?

— No, nada —Saga se preguntaba lo mismo—. Shion dijo que se ofreció después del ataque del malkavian, pero nada más.

— Mientras sirva de algo...

Saga asintió, pensativo. Tenía días leyendo sobre hoyos negros y multiversos, con ideas dándole de vueltas en la cabeza...

¿En verdad sería posible para un mortal manipular la realidad?

**oOo**

Hilda observó a Mime con su usual mirada inexpresiva, que solo varió al mostrar desagrado ante el daño que aún deformaba la mitad del antes bello rostro. Mime se inclinó con vergüenza, más aún al notar la mirada de reproche de Sigfried, siempre al lado de la antigua vampiresa. Era la líder de los vampiros de Europa del este, una ventrue que decían tenía 500 años sobre la tierra, y, más que eso, era su creadora. Y sabía de sobra que odiaba los errores.

— Fuimos descuidados —admitió Mime—. Nunca había visto a nadie reponerse de las técnicas de Fenrir...

Hilda se vio sorprendida, y escuchó con interés el resto de la historia de su chiquillo. Para sorpresa de Mime, al terminar su relato Hilda volteó hacia las sombras junto a un gran ventanal y dijo:

— Rhadamanthys, ¿es el mismo Caballero del que me has hablado?

Mime vio atónito al Juez, quien en ese momento salió de las sombras de la pared. Vestía un traje que podría haber pasado por el de un aristócrata en el siglo XVII, impecable, y bajó la cabeza al verse sujeto a esos ojos dorados y su temible presencia.

— Géminis —confirmó Rhadamanthys, acariciando el nombre con su voz, su expresión maliciosa—. El Caballero maldito de la Orden de Athena.

— Vaughan compartió cosas interesantes sobre la _espina_ de la Orden —sonrió Hilda, solo haciendo más notorio lo gélido de sus ojos violetas—. Apuesto a que incluso Hades estaría interesado en conocerlas...

— Nunca le has jurado lealtad —le dijo el Juez, sin malicia—, ¿por qué le darías alguna ventaja en su guerra?

— La Orden nos destruye de igual forma —dijo Hilda, su tono vacuo como siempre—. Aunque —sonrió con desdén—, también evitan que Hades nos domine a todos.

— Un equilibrio precario sin duda —Rhadamanthys correspondió con una sonrisa sarcástica, añadiendo—: Un equilibro que te encantaría romper —aseguró, mirándola fijamente.

— Oh, me encantaría que se destruyeran mutuamente —Hilda rio con elegancia, y hasta Sigfried la miró alarmado, volteando de inmediato hacia el Juez, temiendo un ataque. Ni su señora podía decir algo así enfrente de un General de Hades, por más que no le hubieran jurado lealtad y que el Dios del Inframundo los dejara ser...

Rhadamanthys solo sonrió.

— Nuestras metas son iguales, entonces —le dijo seguro. Hilda asintió, sonriendo de forma obscura a su vez. Sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada confiar en el Juez, aún si había tomado todas las medidas preventivas posibles antes de siquiera pensar en contactarlo, pero no le importaba si eso le daba la oportunidad de cumplir sus objetivos.

Y si la muerte definitiva la alcanzaba por eso, se haría cenizas con gusto.

_* Del italiano: "bellísimo idiota." Si alguien sabe italiano y la frase está mal, me disculpo y culpo al traductor en línea ._


End file.
